The Captain's Jewel: England x Reader
by BunOverlordAlly
Summary: (Name) has always lived a life of piracy with her father. But one day something unfortunate happened and she was burdened with protecting her father's jewel. The only thing is, William Kirkland's son is after the jewel, and she has no idea what it is.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello! It's me again! Actually I had this story up on my blog before but I decided to put it up. (Since I hadn't written a new chapter for a while cause of school) Anyway it's a reader insert this time! Haha. Anyway there's a reason though that your middle name and surname is chosen for you. You'll see when you read on. Fufufu~ Enjoy! Told in first person~

Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

THE CAPTAIN'S JEWEL

Prologue

_"Where are you?" A woman yelled at the top of her voice as she stood in front of her house that lay at the edge of a secluded cove. It was a special cove that was hidden from the prying eyes of the British Navy, and the Royal Family. There was a reason as to why the cove was hidden. A small girl about the age of seven ran towards the woman from the direction of London. She ran while at the same time, attempting to fix her (h/c) hair into a ponytail. The woman laughed as she gathered her daughter into her arms. "Let me fix it for you dear." Spoke the woman; she tied her daughter's hair into a neat ponytail. As soon as the woman was finished with her daughter's hair, a man emerged from the bushes that lay in front of the cove. He had hazel brown hair, and he had luscious chocolate brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he wore a blue and gold pirate jacket. The feathers on his pirate hat swayed gently in the breeze. _

_"Papa!" cried the girl as she ran towards the man. The woman laughed as the man swung his little girl up into the air, the woman tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "Hello Captain." She said, she gave the man a peck on the cheek. "I've missed you love." The reason as to why the cove was hidden was because of Pirates. The woman is the wife of Captain Carriedo, a pirate that sailed the seven seas. If anyone ever found out, it would have led to serious trouble. "I've missed you too." Laughed the man, he noticed that his daughter was staring at the two of them wide eyed. The man smirked, "Ready to go mi concha?" The girl gave a huge grin and nodded her head, the woman laughed. "Take care of her would you love?" she said, giving the man and girl a hug. "Of course I would. A Pirate never lets his jewels out of his sight after all." The man tipped his hat and carried his daughter. "Bye Mama!" cried the girl, she was carried off by the man and she sailed away with him on his Pirate ship._

"Take that you vile disgusting Pirate!" I cry out, my cutlass drawn. I mocked fighting a sworn enemy. The crew laughs as the ship sways violently, knocking me over. "Ye better learn to control those sea legs lass, even if ye have been with us for nine years now!" cries one of the crew. I brush my (h/c) hair out of my face and laugh with the rest of the crew. A hand is stretched out in front of me; I take it and pull myself up. "You'll never be able to fight properly if you keep falling over mi concha." The Captain smiles and pats my head, he may be the captain but he is still my father. That's right, my father is the famous Captain Carriedo the ruthless pirate to sail the seven seas, the owner of the ship; the magnificent 'Ocean's Dagger' and the rumored owner of the Captain's Jewel. Yes, my father is a great Pirate. The only one to rival him would be the treacherous Captain William Kirkland. My father told me to stay from him completely, him and his son.

"Mi concha," says my father, I snap from my daze and focus my attention to him. "Yes Papa?" I reply, my father is Spanish Pirate even though he married a British woman; my mother. Both taught me the languages of English and Spanish. "Mi concha," my father repeats, "There is something that I have to talk to you about." He speaks to me in Spanish; he only does this when it is really important. He starts to walk down below deck, I follow him immediately. He brings me into his office where a boy around my age stood. His ash brown hair is messily tamed by a bandana, his built relatively athletic. He bowed to my father and gave me a curt nod. "Ally mi concha, as a young woman and my daughter your safety is one of my most top priorities." He continues to speak to me in Spanish, "That is why I have assigned you to a bodyguard." He gestures to the boy and he bows to me. "This boy was part of your Cousin Antonio's crew. Antonio has agreed to assign someone to look after you and sent one of his best men to me." Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; my cousin and my father's nephew, he too is a well-known pirate.

I fold my arms over my chest and pout. "But Papa!" I complain, speaking to him in Spanish. "I'm already sixteen and in no need of protection!" My father sighs and looks at me sternly, "Mi concha, you must remember that not only am I your father, I am also the Captain of this ship and as part of my crew you will follow my orders." I relax myself; there is no way that I am going to argue with the Captain. I nod my head obediently and my father smiles. "Now I'll leave you two to get acquainted with one another as I have business to attend to on deck." He walks out of the room but leaves the door open. There was no way my father was going to leave me in a room with a boy where the door is closed. I turn and hold my hand out to the boy, "[Name] Finnian Carriedo." I say, the boy simply takes my hand and brings it to his lips. "Brian Johnson, a pleasure." He says politely. I can't help but wonder if he is from England as well. The sound of cannons and the violent rocking of the ship break me from my thoughts.

"What's going on?" I call out, Brian and I make our way on deck. A huge battle unfolds before our eyes. We have been ambushed by an enemy ship, and both sides are now fighting on our deck. "Lass!" cries Tyson, the Captain's first mate, he tosses me my cutlass. "Watch yerself!" I catch my cutlass and thank him. Brian draws out his cutlass and stands by me, "I have been ordered to protect you Miss Carriedo, and I will do my job with pride." I shrug off his words and leap into the heart of the battle with Brian watching my back. I have to admit that it is much easier to fight when you are able to focus all of your attention to your front. The sound of swords clinking while in contact and the yells of men echo throughout the air, I manage to spot my father fighting the prideful Captain of the enemy ship, I doge, block, and slash my way towards the quarterdeck where my father was fighting.

"That's not fair." Says Brian quietly, I begin to understand what he was referring to; there were three men against my father, all three were much bigger than he was. Brian and I advance to help him but he yells at the both of us, "Don't come any closer!" The both of us freeze in place, but we couldn't stay still for long as the enemy crew dart for us. We block and begin to fight them, but I couldn't concentrate of beating the enemy. Brian had to block some of their blows for me as my concentration was drawn to my father. "Focus Miss Carriedo." Hisses Brian into my ear. I immediately shift most of my concentration and I begin to fight with a stronger approach. "Is that all Carriedo?" the voice of the other Captain echoes throughout the ship. "Are ye really as weak as they say? How can ye protect the so called 'Captain's Jewel' if ye are as weak as yellow bellied scum?" How dare he insult my father that way, such mock is unforgivable.

A hand stretches out and roughly pulls me from where I stood; I felt a cold piece of metal on my throat. "Tell me where the Jewel is Carriedo. And ye might even see this lass alive." I feel the cold blade press against my neck. Brian, my father, they stare at me in horror. Although just by seeing my father's eyes, I can tell he is filled with anguish. "You'll never get the Jewel if you kill her." Growls my father, he is attempting to sound harsh but I can hear him slightly choking on his words. This is the first time that I had been held hostage like this, to be honest for the last nine years that I have been here. When a fight went on like this, I was always locked up in my father's cabin. I stare in realization, as soon as I got up on deck, my father never told me to hide like he would always tell me if I ever escaped his cabin. He really did heed my words when I told him that I could look after myself, and now look at what it's got me into.

The sound of a gunshot was heard, the blade was released from my neck and the Captain yells angrily at someone. I fall to my knees and Brian runs to my side, everything that happened next seemed like it moved in slow motion. One of the enemy crew set fire to the Ocean's Dagger, Brian carries me onto one of the life boats with Tyson and the rest of them. Cries echo into the area as smoke puffs up from the ship. The Captain and his remaining crew escape in their vessel and sail off. "Where's Papa?" I say shakily, I looked around at the life boats but I couldn't find him anywhere. Tyson takes his hat off and the crew stares at the bottom of the boat, their faces fallen. "Captain Carriedo was, a remarkable Pirate." Says Tyson sullenly. It took me a couple of minutes to realize what had happened. They shot him. The enemy, they shot my father. The image of my father collapsing onto the ground replays in my head. Tears form in my eyes as I held my face in my hands. Brian puts and arm around me comfortingly but no amount comfort can return to me what has been lost. I throw my head back and cry.


	2. Chapter 1

THE CAPTAIN'S JEWEL

Chapter 1

_"Mi concha," says Captain Carriedo, a small girl; at the age of thirteen swings around to face her father. "What is it Papa? Are there enemy ships coming after you again?" The Captain shakes his head, "Why do they come after you Papa?" asks the girl, "What is the Captain's Jewel anyway?" Captain Carriedo pats the head of the girl fondly. "The Captain's Jewel is my most precious treasure and a lot of terrible people would come after me to get it." The girl makes a small oh and begins to play with her sash. Captain Carriedo crouches down and holds the face of his daughter in his hands. "If something should ever happen to me." He says seriously. "I want you to take care of the Captain's Jewel for me, do you understand mi concha?" _

_The girl nods. "But won't there be people coming after me?" The Captain nods his head in response. "By the way Papa," the girl returns her father's serious look. "How will I be able to take care of the Captain's Jewel if I don't know what it is?" Captain Carriedo smiles and swings his teenage daughter around making her scream in laughter. He places her down and strokes her hair, "Just keep yourself alive mi concha." He says gently, "And the Captain's Jewel will be safe." The girl beams at her father. "I'll take very good care of it for you Papa."_

Brian, Tyson, and I sat at a table in the corner of an inn on an island for Pirates. Where the rest of the crew was I had no idea but I know that all of us are grieving for Captain Carriedo's death in one way or another. Some are probably getting themselves drunk silly; others like the three of us are just sitting quietly. Captain Carriedo was a brave man, a remarkable Pirate, loyal, trustworthy to his crew. He was family to them. Most importantly, he was my father and he is gone. The three of us stare at our now empty plates of food that we managed to acquire with the remaining amount of money that my father gave me. I had also managed to acquire new clothing, breeches, a plain shirt, vest and the like. Why I was dressed as a boy? It's no mystery. The crew and I know that there are people that would want to get their hands on Captain Carriedo's Jewel. If they knew that his daughter was alive, it could spell trouble. To be honest I am quite grateful that my father's crew is still loyal to my father, and even more grateful to the fact that they have pledge their loyalty now to me.

A pair of footsteps thumped along the floorboards towards us. A hand slammed lightly on the tabletop forcing us to look up. A young man; a Pirate Captain even, with hazel brown hair and bright emerald green eyes faced us with a light smirk. "Tyson! Brian! Mi amigos, what are you doing in a place like this?" The young man spoke with a Spanish accent, he noticed me and his smile broadened. "Mi prima! Mi hermosa prima! I haven't seen you for so long! How are you?" It was my cousin Antonio. I gave him a sad smile. "Hello mi primo. I am doing fine." I continue to stare at my empty plate, Antonio notices the sullen atmosphere and he places a finger under my chin to make me look at him. "Walk with me?" he asks. I nod and stand, Antonio holds out his arm for me to take but I shrug it off and tell him that I am supposed to be a guy. Tyson and Brian stay seated in their seats, "Take care of the lass." Says Tyson, Antonio tips his hat in reply and we leave the inn.

"Mi prima, what is wrong?" asks Antonio, we walk along an empty cove on the island, no one was around so we could speak freely but it doesn't change the fact that we converse in Spanish. I stop in my tracks as I recall the recent events that brought me here. As soon as we were all on the boats, and I stopped crying, the crew pledged their loyalty to me stating that they would never abandoned someone who was a daughter to them. We all drifted slowly until we fortunately came to the island that we were sailing towards. I have visited the island but I have never once been on it. Growing up, my father would lock me in my cabin when we docked on the island. Mainly it was because I was the only female and there were times that the crew would come on board drunk on rum. I had to stay locked up until they were all sober. "Mi prima?" Antonio turns around and takes my face in his hands. "Where is mi tio?" he asks me seriously, his eyes clearly showing worry. Without thinking I immediately pull him into a hug and cry. "Mi primo!" I cry out, Antonio's hand strokes my back lovingly. "Mi hermosa prima," he says gently, "Tell me what happened." I hold onto him, tightening my grip and told him. Antonio's hand stops stroking me, I look up at his face and see that his eyes are glazed over. His expression is that of silent anger, and revenge. "Who?" he asks.

I quickly describe what the Captain of the enemy ship looked like, Antonio's eyebrows furrowed and he muttered something that was barely audible. He held me at arm's length, "Mi prima, you must be cautious. If you decide to continue as a Pirate with your father's crew I warn you. Stay alert at all times." I stare at him in horror, is my life really going to change this dramatically? "Oi! We've been looking all over for you Antonio!" cried a voice. I spun around to see three figures running towards us. All three of them looked as if they were related to each other, they probably were. I turned to Antonio who had a broad smile. "My tomatoes!" he cried. As the three approached Antonio put his arm around me. "Mi prima, these are the Vargas siblings." He says gesturing to them. A boy with golden eyes and caramel hair looked at me with a smile, "Veh~ I am Feliciano!" he cries wrapping his arms around me in a hug, Feliciano was instantly pulled away. "Feliciano!" the boy who had called out earlier had hazel hair and caramel eyes; he looked at me then smiled, "Lovino." He said. I suspect that it was his name.

I turned to see a girl slightly shorter than them around my age standing behind them. I walked up to her and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you." I say to her smiling, the girl returns my smile and shakes my hand. "Lia*." She says. "It's nice to meet you too." Antonio chuckles and gives me a hug. "This, my tomatoes is mi hermosa prima [Name]! But you better keep this a secret~" He winks at the trio causing Lovino to roll his eyes in annoyance. Antonio's eyes widened all of a sudden, "Mi prima, it's getting late." I turn to notice the sun setting beyond the horizon. Antonio's right, I better get back to the inn as I start to walk Feliciano stops me, "May I escort you back bella?" he asks. I smile and agree, "But don't let anyone know I'm a girl ok?" I tell him. The two of us leave; Lia runs and grabs my arm, "I'll come too." She says firmly. The three of us walk back towards the rest of the island, I turn back to see Antonio conversing with Lovino; both had serious faces.

"There you are! We were worried about you!" scolds Brian; he sighs as Tyson notices Feliciano and Lia. "Ye Carriedo's crew?" He asks referring to Antonio. The two of them nod, slightly intimidated by Tyson. "Don't scare them Tyson." I tell him, Tyson laughs. I know exceptionally well that he wouldn't hurt or scare anyone unless necessary. I turn to Feliciano and Lia, "Thanks for bringing me back." I say giving them both a hug, "Be careful on the way back." Brian and Tyson watch as I bade Feliciano and Lia off. "What happened with yer cousin lass?" asks Tyson, the sullen mood returns. "He warned me to be careful, especially if I chose to be a Pirate." Brian folds his arms over his chest, his eye brows furrowed into a deep frown. "So what do we do now then? Are you going to be a Pirate or are you going to return home to London?" I have never really contemplated these options, and to be honest I do not even know what is to happen now. There are a lot of choices that I have to make, different paths I have to follow. My future is uncertain. Brian notices my uncertainty; he places his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye determinedly. "I have sworn to you father that I would protect you on his behalf and I have sworn to you my utmost loyalty to you. No matter what you choose, I will stay by your side as long as I am able to. Don't lose hope so easily."

Tyson nods in approval, "Aye," he says with a smile, "We have all pledged our utmost loyalty to ye lass, and there will never be a time where we break that pledge. Yer like family to the crew ye knows that right?" I nod, wiping the small tears that were forming in my eyes. I am so grateful to all of them and I would never want to let them down. I am absolutely sure that if someone else was their captain, that captain wouldn't earn the same admiration and respect that the crew gave my father, that they now gave me and I know very well that I cannot see such an amazing crew with any other captain. Well, besides one particular person.

I managed to gather all of the crew at the empty cove, conveniently no one was around. I suspect most of them are in bed nursing a terrible hangover. Strangely enough none of my father's crew drunk that night, it's strange what grief can do to you. Although now's not the time to just sit here and grieve. Now's the time to buck up and face the future with pride, I have made my decision and I just hope that the crew would agree to it. "Men!" I cry, the crew turns their full attention towards me. "We have spent the last few days grieving and wallowing in our sorrows for the death of our dear Captain! But I know that the Captain would hate to see us lying around like a bunch of pathetic pansies! That is why I have made my decision." I shrink back slightly, my voice quieting down. Brian gives me a nod of approval and I regain my confidence once more. "From now on," I take a deep breath, "I'm your Captain!" I stare in shock and relief when the crew erupted in cries of joy.

**Translation**

**mi concha: my shell**

**mi prima/primo: my cousin**

**mi hermosa prima: my beautiful cousin**

**mi tio: my uncle**

**bella: beautiful**

*** Lia would be the name of my friend haha xP**

"**I'm your Captain!" is it just me..or does this line remind me of America...**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'll do my best with translation..since I'm lazy..haha anyway this chapter (and other chapters) might seem confusing...tell me if there's anything that isn't understandable..although I hope that won't be the case...Oh and the name "Opal" will be explained in future chapters. Also, I'll try to explain some terms as well..but it's easier if you look up a ship's diagram for more visual...especially for terms such as "quarterdeck" etc.

THE CAPTAIN'S JEWEL

Chapter 2

_"Right men." A girl of the age of sixteen strode along across the ship, inspecting the crew that stood before her in a line. "We have managed to acquire this here ship and I intend to not lose it or have it turn into some kind of wasteland so you all must do your jobs well." The girl stops and turns to her crew. She eyes them carefully, she strides up the quarterdeck and stands behind the wheel. "We're setting off!" She cries, "Let's get to work men!" The crew immediately dispatch themselves and begins to work diligently._

_"Mi hermosa prima!" a voice calls from another ship on the docks. The girl turns to see her Cousin Antonio, Feliciano, Lia, and Lovino Vargas waving to her. "Veh~ Good luck!" cries Feliciano, Lovino gives a curt nod and smiles. Lia waves at the girl, "Be careful!" The girl smiles and waves back. "Mi primo!" she cries to Antonio, "Don't worry about me!" Antonio smiles and rubs the back of his head. "I don't know about that mi prima!" he chuckles. The girl laughs, "I mean it Antonio, I'll be alright!"Antonio, waves as the girl sets of on her ship._

"Don't lose face! Keep fighting!" I cry out to my crew as we fight the crew of the merchant ship we were ambushing. I face the captain of the merchant ship and with fast footwork and skill I managed to flip his sword out of his hands. I stare at the captain of the merchant ship and knock him onto the ground, my sword pointing directly at his throat. He glared at me and spat onto the ground. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I hissed. I swiftly moved my arm and gracefully slit his throat, he collapsed onto the floorboards; his blood spilling out of him. As much as I didn't want to kill anyone, I had a reputation to uphold. "Men!" I call out, "take whatever you can find on this ship! Leave no trace of treasure or any other valuables behind!" I walk to where Brain; my body guard was busy looking through barrels. I sigh and pick up a barrel that was next to him. "Don't waste your time." Brain stares at me and scoffs, "Wouldn't want to bring aboard any creepers now would we?" I mimic throwing the barrel at Brian.

"Oi! Both of ye get yer bums back on ship!" Tyson yells at us from our own ship. I turn to him, tipped my hat, and stuck my tongue out. "Is that the way to speak to your captain Tyson?" I say. Tyson smirks,  
>"Ye may be the Captain lass but yer only seventeen after all." Tch. It's just like Tyson to treat me like a child. So what if I'm the youngest Captain known to sail the seven seas? I pout at him as Brain and I walk across the plank to our ship; The Rowan. Tyson laughs and adjusts my eye patch. "Ye need to be careful with this here identity. Do ye understand lass? Yer supposed to be disguised as a man." I smile, he's right. As soon as I became a Pirate, I've adopted the persona of a male Captain by the name of Finnian Opal. "Finny!" I turn to see Brain grinning at me from behind the wheel. "Where to now Captain?" I strode to the front of the ship, the wind blowing through my ponytail. "We're heading starboard men! Towards the nearest port!" My men deserve some down time, plus we are in need of more supplies.<p>

"Captain, can I have a word?" one of my men quietly whispers towards me. I nod in approval,  
>"Go on." My crew member scoots closer towards me,<br>"I have a feeling that there's a spy on our ship. I'm not sure but it's just to let ye know." A spy? I see, I turn to the crew member and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry too much about it, but all the same keep your eyes open." He nods and returns immediately to his duties.  
>"What was that about Captain?" asks Tyson, I gesture to both him and Brain while walking down below deck towards my office. They both get the message and follow. As soon as we entered my office I closed the door and locked it shut, knowing all too well that Brian and Tyson wouldn't dare try anything funny with me. I looked around to make sure that the room was secure; I sat at my desk and beckoned them to come forward. I spoke to them about the whole spy business, we may not know who they are and what they want so all we can do is just wait and see what happens.<p>

It's late during the night now, and I'm sure that everyone is asleep. I lie in bed staring at the ceiling while my ship gently moves through the breeze. It seems like I can't seem to sleep at the moment. I guess it's because of this whole "spy" problem that we might be having. I sit up and pull back the covers to reveal my soft, teal night gown, I walk out of bed and towards a painting that hung in the room. The painting was of a woman with long flowing golden blonde hair and bright aqua blue eyes, she stood by the window in a room that overlooked the sea. I stared at the painting sadly, when was the last time I went home to visit my mother? I smile and place a hand on the area where my mother's abdomen would be. I remember my father telling me that this painting was painted before my mother had me, how I managed to obtain this painting I still had no idea. It was a gift from Tyson and Brian for my seventeenth birthday this year. I freeze as I hear footsteps walk across the hallway outside, they walk past my quarters and I presume up on deck.

It seems like I'm not the only one who can't seem to get some sleep either, but then again there's a chance that it might be the spy. I change into a reasonably clean white shirt, a pair of brown breeches, and boots. I place my cutlass in its holder and tie a sash around my waist. I won't even bother disguising myself as a guy, or the captain of this ship. If it's a crew member then they already know who I am but if it's a spy, they would probably think of me as one of the captain's "women" who for some reason wear men's clothes and carry around a cutlass. I leave the ribbon that I use to tie up my hair and my eye patch that I use to help disguise my face on the bedside table. I also leave my hat and coat on the hanger, it's better for me to be scarce. Once dressed I carefully open the door and walk out into the hallway, closing the door behind me I slowly walk towards the stairs that lead up on deck.

It seems like the deck is clear, I think to myself as I walk up the stairs but then again places always only seem deserted at first. I still better keep an eye out though, I walk up onto the quarter deck and stand behind the wheel. I scan the deck and sigh, this is going nowhere. Whoever came up here must have gone back down by now. I walk down onto the deck and towards the front of the ship, I lean on the railing. I can't help but love the view of the ocean especially at night, the moonlight's reflection on the dark murky waters make them glisten and twinkle. As if someone imitated the night starry sky onto the ocean. It's a beautiful sight and trust me, the breeze that blows through at this hour is comforting too. I can't help but remember the times where my father took me up on the deck of his ship when I couldn't sleep, he would often tell me stories and those stories if I remember correctly often had the theme of freedom, romance, and adventure. I shut my eyes for a bit as I remember one of the stories from my childhood. It was a story of a pirate who fell in love with a lady who yearned for freedom, he managed to sweep her away onto his ship and they had many adventures together. At first the lady wasn't in love with the pirate but she knew that they were destined to be together one night when she was out on deck just like I am. She was also lamenting on simple memories from her childhood when the pirate came up behind her and…

"Now what's a lass like you doing here on Captain Opal's ship?" a husky voice broke me from my thoughts and I spun around only to be knocked to the ground, my vision blurring. "You seem to be such a fine lass to be the Captain's wench. Maybe we should take you for ransom." A pair of black boots stand in front of me, another voice pipes up from the ocean.  
>"Are ye done captn' we need to get back to our ship quickly before Captain Opal catches us." It seems like they came here by rowboat, if that's the case then their ship must be nearby. How could I have not noticed? As I continue to mentally scold myself I am picked up and thrown over the shoulder of the captain, I am greeted with a blurred image of blonde hair and the unusual scent of freshly brewed tea. Something that I would not expect from a pirate let alone a pirate captain. The captain then crawls over the side of my ship and lowers himself with a rope onto the rowboat below. The rope is then used to tie me up and I get tossed gently onto the bottom of the rowboat. The last thing that I notice is the captain's vivid and I hate to admit gorgeous emerald eyes, and the British accent in his voice before I immediately black out.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

The Captain's Jewel

Chapter 3

_"Tell me another story!" a girl at around the age of twelve leaned against the railing next to Captain Carriedo on the deck of the ship. It was late at night and the Captain decided to tell his young daughter a story. He patted the head of his teenage daughter, "Alright mi concha" he said in a gentle voice, "I'll tell you a story. This is a story about two pirates whose families were enemies with each other. Their names were Capulet and Montague." "Wait a minute Papa. That sounds like mother's story of Romeo and Juliet." cried the girl, she folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Captain Carriedo laughed, "You're quite sharp mi concha." He smiled at his daughter, "It is Romeo and Juliet, only instead of being set in Verona this story is set here in England, on these very waters."_

_A girl at the age of sixteen woke from her slumber, "A dream huh?" she spoke to herself. The girl ran a hand through her hair, "When was the last time I heard that rendition of Romeo and Juliet?" she asked herself. The girl sat up and glanced at the book next to her, it was an old book that she obtained from her room after visiting her mother in England. That book contained her father's rendition of Romeo and Juliet that she had asked her father to write about a long time ago. Her father; Captain Carriedo failed to complete the story and she hadn't gotten the chance to read it especially since her father's death. The girl lighted a candle and propped up her pillows, she began to read her father's handwriting. "On the waters that flowed by the country of England there ruled two pirate families; Carriedo and Kirkland…" The girl paused, "Carriedo and Kirkland?" she stared at those two words bewildered and in thought._

I woke to find myself in a large bedroom that is actually quite neat and orderly. If this was the Captain's quarters, then I'd give him full points on the presentation of his room. I sat up and was surprised to be on the Captain's bed, although I was still bounded by the ropes tied around me. I struggled to get them loose but failed. "Now, now lass. There's no use struggling, those ropes are tied quite tightly you know." a mocking voice reaches my ears and I turn to see the Captain sitting on one of the chairs, arms folded and one leg over the other. He must have waited for me to wake, I noticed that the Captain had golden blonde hair and emerald eyes; this is the same guy that kidnapped me last night. I couldn't help but snort when I noticed his unusually bushy eyebrows, but luckily I managed to stop myself from giggling. To be honest as strange as those eyebrows may be, they complimented his looks nicely.

For a pirate captain he looked quite decent, it reminded me a little of my cousin Antonio. "So you want to ransom me?" I ask him, remembering what he had mentioned that night. He smirked,  
>"Of course I do lass, if Captain Opal cares enough about you, he'll agree to my ransom. I've just sent him a message." Lucky for him, I have a feeling my crew might abide to that ransom, after all he unknowingly kidnapped the Captain herself, but I won't reveal that to him. After all I'd rather keep my identity a secret, again.<br>"I see." I stare at the pillow thinking to myself, there's a chance that I might be stuck here for a while so I might as well get used to this. I turn to the Captain, "If I may ask, what would the name of my captor be?" The Captain stared; he was slightly shocked at my unusual diction. He chuckled before replying,  
>"I knew you were too fine to be a wench," he smirked once more, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, The proud Captain of the Devil's Dagger." He stood and bowed with his hat as he introduced himself.<p>

Kirkland. So he's my enemy, the guy that I've been trying to avoid, how ironic. Yet here I am captured by Kirkland, tied up on his bed, and he's looking at me in quite a strange way. I'm actually slightly nervous now, he is a pirate after all. "I know what you're thinking." speaks Kirkland, "I'm not planning on anything dirty lass. You're not worth it anyway." I don't know if I should feel relieved or insulted. I glare at him slightly and turn so my back is facing him. "You know lass, I gave you my name. May I care to know yours?" I sigh, and hesitate. For sure I can't give him my real name, I can't reveal to him that I'm a Carriedo and I also can't give him my current name, it would defeat the purpose of Finnian Opal being a man. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your own name?" asked Kirkland, I can hear the smirk in his voice. This guy really likes to mock me doesn't he?

"Unless," His boots thump along the floorboards towards me, with a gentle hand he turns me around to face him. "You're hiding something lass?" I feign embarrassment,  
>"A-Amor F-Fernandez." I say quietly, I hope he buys it. Kirkland grunts and turns me around again, I feel his hands on mine, "W-what?" My eyes widen when I feel the ropes that bound me loosen. As soon as the ropes are completely loose, I remove them from around me and rub my wrists tenderly, they made some really bad marks on my wrists. I guess I really shouldn't have struggled so much. Kirkland notices my wrists and gently takes my hands to examine them,<br>"They should be fine after a while." He says quietly, "You should bandage them though." He walks to one of the drawers and takes out some bandages. He turns only to raise an eyebrow at me, he must have noticed me staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he says, he sighs and sits next to me on the bed, "Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman. Besides, you might be here a while so you might as well get comfortable, but not too comfortable." He nurses my bruised wrists carefully, "But between you and me," he says, "I don't normally go around treating people like this so don't get used to it."

We sit in silence after my wrists have been bandaged, it was slightly awkward but at the same time the silence was quite comforting. "So how did a girl of your caliber end up on the ship of the merciless Captain Opal?" Ah yes, my reputation as Captain Opal precedes me once again. As much as I am not the type to be going around killing people I do have to keep up with my disguise, and as much as I hate to admit, such a reputation is actually quite useful. I place a finger on my cheek as if I was unsure as to how I would reply,  
>"Well," I say, "My father was killed in a pirate raid and I was left stranded on Port Carol. Captain Opal found me and sort of dragged me to be part of his crew." I laughed shyly, Port Carol was the name of the island that my crew and I got stranded on and luckily my story was partially true. Kirkland nodded,<br>"Just a question Miss Fernandez," He said, "Are you Spanish by any chance?" I nodded, well I'm only half Spanish but I don't really have to tell him _every_ single detail now do I?

Kirkland stands and walks over to his closet. He pulls out a clean white blouse with a long brown skirt and a deep scarlet sash. There's even a ribbon of the same colour, "You'll be wearing these," he says, he also tosses me one of the most annoying pieces of clothing known to man; a corset. Why women wear these is still a mystery to me. "It won't go away even if you stare daggers at it love." Spoke Kirkland, "You're going to have to wear that." He seemed amused at my hatred for the corset. He walked out of his quarters and before closing the door he said, "Once you're done, meet me up on deck." I nod in response and immediately got changed.

Once on deck I made my way to Kirkland who was busy directing orders to his men. I look around at the ship, it's almost as clean as my own. Well being female I tend to look at those 'petty' details when it comes to the ship's decency. "Uh, Captain?" one of Kirkland's men points to me and Kirkland turns with a frown.  
>"Come 'ere lass!" he says sternly, I'm surprised at how his diction changes once he's surrounded by his crew. I quickly walk towards him, "Ye'll be joining ol' Joseph 'ere with the cooking. I suspect that ye know 'ow to cook?" I nod and Kirkland grunts in approval. Joseph; the man that Kirkland was referring to smiles and gives a curt nod. "Now get down to the kitchen and start working!" I slightly jump at his harshness towards me, although being a Captain myself I understand why he's suddenly so harsh. As a Captain we can't show anyone else weakness, although in my case my crew and I are family and I grew up with them. Joseph and I hurry to the kitchen where he then introduces me to the kind of job that I'll be having. To be honest, I think I might even enjoy this experience and as a daughter of Carriedo, I'd like to get to know more about the family that my own family so deeply despises.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It's a mystery to me why I brought in the element of Romeo and Juliet...oh well. Might as well go with it. Haha. My, our dear reader-tan really likes to hide her identity~ Yes. I also put a time skip..but the things the experiences that you had on the ship during the time skip will be mentioned in the italic section which are flashback sections.

The Captain's Jewel 

Chapter 4

_"My father? And his enemy Captain Kirkland?" A girl of the age of sixteen sat on her bed in the middle of the night with a book written by her father. It was definitely similar to a Romeo and Juliet story, but the girl had never heard of this version before. She began to read on, "Both pirate families had hated each other since the beginning of time and have always rivaled each other. Although the current Captain Carriedo and Captain Kirkland had secretly wished to end this ordeal. The Captain's Jewel would definitely put an end to this, but whether the deal involving the two families will end graciously is still a mystery." The girl stared at the page confused, she had no idea what this was talking about. What exactly is the Captain's Jewel? And what is the deal surrounding this treasure? Will it really end this ordeal? She had no clue. "Captain?" the voice of the girl's first mate Tyson whispered from behind her door, a soft knock followed after, "Are ye awake lass?" the girl replied,__  
><em>_"I am, Tyson." she stood up and placed her coat over her nightgown. She walked over to the door and opened it only to find her body guard Brian at the door, _

_"Sorry [Name] but Tyson and I need to talk to you for a bit." the girl nodded and followed Brian up on deck. "I see ye read yer father's book." spoke Tyson as Brian and the girl emerged up on deck, "Are ye confused about it?" the girl nodded, "I figured ye'd be confused. When yer father spoke to me about this ordeal I was confused myself." The girl walked up to Tyson, "Do you know what the Captain's Jewel is then?" Tyson shook his head, "Sorry lass, of all the things yer father told me he never mentioned what the Jewel was, nor what the deal was about either." Brian placed a hand on the girl, "You'll figure it out Captain, you aren't our Captain for no reason you know." Brian chuckled at his comment. "But we better be wary of that Kirkland guy to be on the safe side." The girl agreed with Brian, since she was supposed to protect the jewel, contact with Captain Kirkland would be dangerous after all, his son might not wish for this ordeal to end. The girl made up her mind to end the ordeal once and for all, that would be what her father would have wanted._

I almost began clean one of the last pots that was on the counter only to find Joseph dismissing me with a smile. "That's enough Amor," he says, "Get yerself to bed, ye'll be up early tomorrow to make breakfast." I nod and thank him. As I walk up the stairs to the hallway I bump into Kirkland,  
>"Oh Miss Fernandez," he says to me tipping his hat with a mocking smirk, "Ye'll be sleeping with Peter fer the night. His room's next to mine." He dismisses me and I walk up the stairs while he approaches Joseph. I stop once I get to the top of the stairs and eavesdrop for a bit.<br>"So how's the lass doing Joseph?" asked Kirkland, I hear his boots across the floorboards as he walks to the counter.  
>"Amor? Well she's doing quite well and I enjoy 'er company. Her english is very good for a Spaniard." replied Joseph cheerfully. Kirkland grunts,<br>"Yes, too good apparently. It makes me suspicious of 'er." I freeze and hide myself in the hallway to avoid being spotted from the stairwell.  
>"Now Captn' ye mustn't be suspicious of a lass like 'er." jokes Joseph, "If yer suspicious all the time ye'll never be popular with the women!" Both Joseph and the Kirkland laugh at his comment.<br>"I suppose yer right there Joseph, but I can't help but notice how similar she is to that rugged pirate Antonio Carriedo." I hear Kirkland's boots move towards the stairwell, I quickly and quietly then scuttle away towards my new room.

When I swiftly and silently enter my room I am greeted with a boy around the age of twelve with dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He also has the same eyebrows as Kirkland does. "Hello there! You must be my new roommate!" He bounds towards me and childishly shakes my hand, "I'm Peter Kirkland! It's very nice to meet you Miss Amor Fernandez!" I smile and chuckle at how sweet he seems. It's actually quite refreshing compared to being surrounded by grown men most of the time. Wait, did he say Kirkland?  
>"Are you related to the Captain Peter?" I ask him, Peter immediately frowns and crosses his arms.<br>"I hate to admit it but I really am related to that jerk-of-jerks Arthur." he says glumly, he must really not like his brother.  
>"Is he really such a jerk Peter?" Peter's head jerks up and he drags me to one of the beds, we sit together face to face.<br>"You have no idea!" he starts, "He may seem all kind and gentleman-like at first but he's really mean! He never pays any attention to me and he always tells me to get out of his way! He's always yelling and he's never nice to anyone! In short he's one big meanie!" I can't help but feel sorry for Peter. He hasn't done much and he seems to be treated badly by his own brother. Although I can't help but feel like I've seen him before.  
>"Hey Peter," Peter's attention switches from Kirkland to me, "Are you from London by any chance?"<p>

"I sure am! Arthur and I both are. Which reminds me, I heard that jerk mention how good you are at speaking english and how you don't really use a lot of Spanish words." Peter stares at me intently, waiting for an answer,  
>"Well, I am Spanish but you see I was born and raised in England." Peter looks slightly disappointed, "But I do know Spanish and in fact I might be able to teach you some if you want." Peter's frown turns into a wide grin,<br>"Really?" he says delightfully, "So I can learn how to insult that jerk in another language without him knowing?" I stare at him in shock, but then that shock turns into laughter.  
>"You really must hate him so much Peter," I say, "It's actually quite cute." Peter blushes and avoids my gaze,<br>"I-I'm not cute at all?" I can't help but find my kidnapping to be quite fortunate. I can't seem to understand why our ancestors hate each other so much if we can easily get along. Peter then gets of the bed we were sitting on and moves to the other one, "I hear you're gonna wake early tomorrow, and I don't want to tire you out. But promise me one thing," he says, I nod for him to continue. "Promise me that you'll teach me all the Spanish you know?" I laugh,  
>"It's a deal!" We laugh and prepare ourselves for bed, I am actually quite glad for this experience, maybe I can actually put an end to our family's hatred for each other. Although at the moment, there are other things that I am worried about.<p>

—-Time skip—–

It has already been a month since I was kidnapped by Kirkland; actually for some reason he's allowed me to call him Arthur, but only in private and yes, there has been quite some unusual changes in Arthur's behavior which I don't really understand. He's recently begun to treat me properly, and he also seems to be even harsher with me when not in private, although the look on his face clearly states that he hates the way he's treating me. It sort of reminds me of how some of the girls would be when they're having a bad day.

His actions are actually very confusing and reminds me of this one girl from my childhood who seemed to be having mood swings often, who was that again? Oh, I remember. It was me. I had decided to confine in this unusual observation with Joseph one morning who replied saying that the Captain's experiencing some conflicting feelings and what they were well, he wouldn't really tell me. I can't help though but feel some conflicting feelings for Arthur as well. During the time that we've spend together, he's actually quite charming and definitely has my interest. Wait I don't mean it that way! Maybe I do, no wait I don't. See what I mean? Although, I've decided to confront those feelings later.

So here I am in front of the Arthur's office clutching the fabric of my skirt wondering when I am going to actually knock on the door. I stand outside waiting, my heart pounding quite violently in my chest. The door opens and Arthur stares at me with a slight bewildered look on his face, "M-Miss Fernandez." He blushes and turns his head to the side, I couldn't help but glance at his attire. He wasn't wearing his usual red coat and his hat, plus he looks as if he's done some physical work himself, he's sweating quite a bit. I blush as I realize that I was subconsciously staring, luckily he didn't notice. "C-Come in." He says, he walks over to his desk where a map of Europe was laid out. He glares over the map with a scowl on his face, "Where on earth could that blasted jewel be?" he mutters. I couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to my father's jewel. He glances up at me, "Sorry about that Miss Fernandez, please do sit down." Even if a month has past, I still cannot get over the change in diction that Arthur keeps having, Peter says it was because their mother taught them the proper uses of English which reminds me of my own mother.

"It's alright Arthur," I say, Arthur blushes at my usage of his real name. I really do not understand what on earth he is thinking, it bothers me actually. "I was just wondered if you're bothered about something?" Arthur chuckled and runs a hand through his hair. He sighs,  
>"You're pretty sharp Miss Fernandez I'll give you that." He says, he gestures to the map, "I've assumed that you've heard of Carriedo's Jewel?" I recognize the alternate name for the Captain's Jewel and I nod, "I've heard that Captain Opal has a map but you see, it's been a month since I've kidnapped you and there's been no answer from him at all." I sigh, it's true. I'm sure Tyson managed to convince Brian to not be so hasty. It's most likely that he was deeply distressed about his failure to protect me as a body guard; in fact he's probably still distressed right this moment.<p>

"That's interesting to hear Arthur but that's not what I meant." Arthur looks at me questionably, "What I meant was that," I suddenly take interest of the floor, my feet shifting in place, "I'm actually more concerned about your behavior actually." The sound of Arthur's boots thump towards me, his hand moves under my chin and he raises my head so that I am looking him in the eye.  
>"Miss Fernandez," He starts, he blushing quite violently. "I know we've just met and all but–" He is cut off by the sound of frantic knocking on the door.<br>"Captn' come quick! We've been ambushed! It's the Spanish Captn'! Carriedo and his crew!" Arthur silently curses and moves to put on his coat and hat, he also brings with him a cutlass and pistol.  
>"Stay here." He commands me, with that he shuts the door firmly and locks it. I stare at the door in shock, my cousin Antonio has ambushed Arthur's ship. Something tells me that he's not here for his treasure, but for something that's more valuable to him. Time passes and the door to Arthur's office is forced open, and I am face to face with a familiar figure.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yay! The final chapter! Just kidding! It's just that it might take a while for me to write the rest. Although, I made a little planning layout for the next few chapters so as to avoid writer's block. Anyway..as you can see by this chapter. I really _love_ cliffhangers. Especially in a story. Haha.

The Captain's Jewel

****Chapter 5

_A seventeen year old girl knocked on a wooden door with a brass knob and waited. She smoothed her skirt and fixed her fresh tan blouse. The door opened revealing a tall blonde man in the doorway, he saw the girl and smiled. "Miss Fernandez," he said, he moved to the side and gave a slight bow gesturing to the inside of what seemed like an office. "Please, come in." the girl returned the man's full smile and entered.__  
><em>_"Do you need something Captain Kirkland?" asked the girl. Arthur walked to the window and glanced out into the ocean, he cleared his throat.__  
><em>_"Miss Fernandez," he turned to the girl, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. "Um, you don't have to call me Captain Kirkland you know. At least not in public." The girl nodded and walked over to where Arthur was standing.__  
><em>_"You have quite a nice view here Arthur." she said, "The ocean is really a beautiful sight." Arthur nodded and smiled slightly at the girl's comment. _

"_Miss Fernandez, you know I really do appreciate you keeping me company. Not many people seem to be able to stand me, not even my brother." The girl stared at Arthur's sincerity, she never thought that she could actually relate to him. Especially since their families hate each other so much. It amazed her to know how similar they are to each other, the only ironic thing was that she had to hide her identity. She smiled and patted Arthur on the shoulder,  
>"You know it's not true. You have to be fierce for their safety. Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand you if I didn't like you, you know." Arthur stared at the girl, equally surprised.<br>"You like me?" he asked hesitantly, his cheeks turning redder by the minute. The girl payed no attention to Arthur's embarrassment,  
>"We're friends aren't we?" The girl blushed as she placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She blushed even more when he squeezed back.<br>"Yeah," replied Arthur, "We're definitely friends." Although, both were unaware that their feelings are slightly more than just friends. _

"Mi prima?" Antonio stared in shock, he probably wasn't expecting me to be on this ship. "What are you doing here?" He must be hiding something from Arthur if he's speaking to me in Spanish. I know for a fact that Arthur doesn't speak nor understood Spanish so in some sense it was safe, but that doesn't mean that Arthur wouldn't get suspicious. Antonio ran to my side and pulled me from the room, "We're leaving." he said, not even bothering to let me explain. As we moved through the hallway Antonio whispered in my ear, "Does he know who you are mi concha?" I shook my head and replied quietly,  
>"No mi primo, he thinks that I'm a Spaniard who was forced to be in Opal's crew. Named Amor Fernandez." Antonio smirked at the name, Amor means love and Fernandez is Antonio's middle name.<br>"It suits you mi prima," he teased, "Maybe I should call you mi amor from now on." I playfully hit his shoulder earning a chuckle from him.

We emerged up on the deck where the crew from both Arthur's and Antonio's ships were fighting. Antonio stared at me for a bit before breaking into a sly smile. I suspect he has some kind of outrageous scheme in mind. Although personally I'm unsure of what to do, knowing Antonio he's most likely to kidnap me from Arthur's ship and take me back to my own crew, but do I really want to return so quickly? I mean, it's been a month since I was first taken from my ship but it might be too soon to part from my friend. Then there's also Peter, he's learning Spanish quite quickly and he's also a good friend of mine. Before I could decide, Antonio makes the decision for me by grabbing me and placing a sword by my neck. He was going to use me as bait and take me back to my own ship. "Kirkland!" Arthur finished off his opponent then turned, I could have sworn he went pale as soon as he saw me.  
>"Let her go Carriedo! She has nothing to do with this!" cried Arthur, he advanced towards Antonio.<p>

Antonio smirked, I suspect he has something up his sleeve. "I'm going to test him a little mi prima." whispered Antonio into my ear. What does he mean "test him"? I hope he's not going to do something stupid. "You think you can save her Kirkland? How can you when you don't even know who she is! If you knew, you'd kill her yourself. So how about let me do the deed instead?" Arthur stared at me for answers but I was more busy staring at my cousin in shock. Just what is he planning? Does he want me to die? I struggle to get free but Antonio just holds his grip tighter. If I get out alive, I'll kill Antonio myself for this. Arthur lashes out at Antonio and he tosses me aside,  
>"Ye better run lass. It's too dangerous for ye to be on deck. I'll help ye escape to Peter's room. The Captn' managed to look 'im in 'is room for safety you see." As Antonio tossed me aside I was caught by Joseph and the both of us dodged our way below deck.<br>"I knew you wouldn't kill a girl Carriedo!" the voice of Arthur echoed, followed by the clashing sounds of metal.  
>"Of course not Kirkland! I'm no merciless Captain!" I give a silent chuckle, even in the midst of battle, Antonio always seems to be able to converse with his opponent.<p>

As we descend down below deck, a strong hand hits Joseph over the head and he falls unconscious. I attempt to run in a different direction but a pair of arms grab me from behind and grips me firmly. I try to scream and struggle but a hand covers my mouth muffling any sound I make. "Finny!" hissed a voice, "Stop it, it's me!" I stop struggling and at once the hand releases my mouth allowing me to speak.  
>"Brian?" I ask, "What are you doing with Antonio?" Brian turns his head to reveal Tyson hauling Joseph into a room.<br>"We're here to save ye lass. We got the message from Kirkland during one of Mr. Carriedo's visits, he's the one that came up with the plan ye see." Tyson gives a satisfied grunt, he turns as the sounds of gunshots are heard. "We better run before those gunshots are aimed at us." Brian agrees and I am once again dragged up on deck. We manage to get to the plank that connected Arthur's ship to Antonio's, my cousin sees us moving across the plank, he winks at Arthur and makes his way towards us. Arthur sees me moving along with them and he rushes towards us only to be blocked by Brian.

"Sorry Kirkland, but Opal's crew need their Captain back." he smirked and fended off Arthur. I glared at Brian, he wasn't supposed to tell him! Before boarding Antonio's ship, Arthur and I made eye contact but I flinched when I saw how his eyes were filled with mixed rage and hatred and…was that pain I saw? I couldn't help but feel tears escape my eyes, I honestly felt incredible guilt. I understood why he was upset with me; hated me even. I was his friend, during this month we spent together he grew to trust me and in seconds, that trust was destroyed. For once in my life, I hated myself; my name, the lies. Wouldn't it be better for me to just disappear? "Finny! Hurry up, move!" cried Brian, he urged me on as Arthur's crew go after us. As I walked, the blurred vision from those tears made me fail to see the hole in the plank. The plank breaks and I fall into the ocean. You know what the strange thing is? I didn't even bother to save myself. If I die, I'm sorry Arthur...for the lies...for everything...

Miraculously I feel myself rise up and dragged onto the floorboards. I cough for a bit and regain my breath, whoever saved me then picks me up and carries me down the stairs, possibly below deck. I am then tossed onto the ground roughly. I hear a voice pleading,  
>"What is wrong with you? Why did you put her in this cell? This is just wrong! Don't hurt my friend!" the voice is familiar, I hear footsteps run towards me, a pair of hands gently touch my arm. I hear the sound of a cell door close and the sound of boots moving. I hear door close and a soft voice whispers,<br>"You can wake up now. He's gone." I wake to see a familiar set of blue eyes stare back at me worriedly. Peter smiles,  
>"I'm glad you're alright."<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay..sorry for the seriously long update on this. I got writer's block. Anyway this is going to be the only update for this month as I am going to be having my exams soon. But when school ends in June I'll be going over all the chapters and improving them so look forward to that. And I apologize if this chapter seems rushed and meh...I'm planning on improving this chapter and chapter 5 over the summer.**

**I do not own Hetalia :)**

**The Captain's Jewel **

**Chapter 6**

_The young seventeen year old girl watched the moon as she remembered her childhood with her father; Captain Carriedo. She closed her eyes, feeling the soft cooling breeze of the night blow through her (h/c) hair. "Miss Fernandez?" The girl turned to see Captain Arthur Kirkland standing below her on the main deck in a white flannel shirt, and umber brown trousers. The girl smiled at him.  
>"Couldn't sleep Arthur?" asked the girl. Arthur smiled and walked up onto the quarter deck and stood by her.<br>"Aye," he said, he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "I am guessing that you couldn't get to sleep either?" The girl nodded and stepped between Arthur and the railing; leaning into him as she did so. Arthur flushed realizing how close he is to the girl, but what he didn't realize was that the girl herself was flushed scarlet. The two of them stood in this position in silence; watching the moon hovering about the waves that were glowing in the moonlight._

"_Arthur?" asked the girl, she turned so that she was facing him directly.  
>"Yes love," replied Arthur. He smiled as the girl rested her head on Arthur's shoulder blade.<br>"I can't help but worry. You are quite the renowned pirate aren't you? Wouldn't it be dangerous to get involved so deeply with the finding of Carriedo's jewel? I mean, if it's so valuable, wouldn't a lot of other pirates be after it?" Arthur's smile faded slightly as he thought. He thought surely that the girl did not care for his safety but as it turns out she did. Arthur gave a heavy sigh,  
>"Miss Fernandez, my safety is not at the utmost importance to me." Unknowingly, Arthur began to stroke the girl's hair gently as he spoke, "After all, I would worry more about you rather than me." The girl flushed at Arthur's words; even more so when she realized how tenderly he was holding her. Although she couldn't help but feel guilt, after all she was his enemy; the infamous Captain Opal, and also the daughter of Captain Carriedo. <em>

"I'm so glad you're alright!" cried Peter, he helped me sit up and gave me a huge hug. I silently hold my breath. Seeing that Peter is here, I think I know where I am. I can't help but feel that something is going to happen.  
>"Peter?" I ask; letting go of my breath, "You're kind of squeezing me." I say. Peter gasps before letting me go, he holds me at arm's length as he apologizes. I chuckle, despite being in a cell and almost drowning earlier; I can't help but feel as if everything will be ok with Peter here with me. He's like a brother I never had. Well, the closest I have to a brother would be Brian. I sigh as I remember the events that occurred before I fell into the ocean. I feel so guilty seeing that pained look on Arthur's face; I don't think I can face him right now. Peter seems to have caught my slight depression for he gives me a huge grin as soon as I glanced at him. I stare at him confused, why is he so happy? Earlier he was shouting at whoever threw me in this cell. I freeze as I hear footsteps approaching the door leading into the cell area.<br>"What's wrong Amor?" asks Peter concerned. The door opens and a figure walks in, as soon as I see who it is I break down. I honestly was scared to death thinking that it was Arthur.

"Now why did my men put mi hermosa prima in such a distasteful cell?" asks Antonio, he smirks when he saw my face. He chuckles, "Don't worry quierda, you are safe on my ship." He walks over to the cell door swinging the key playfully around his finger whistling. Antonio opens the cell door and makes his way inside with a gentle smile on his face. He crouches in front of me and affectionately ruffles my (h/c) hair. "Prima," he says, "It's okay. You are safe now." I sniffle before nodding my head slowly in understanding. I wipe my tears away before standing up,  
>"Can we leave this cell?" I ask, "I want to have some fresh air." Peter instantly gets up and takes my hand in a gesture of support. Antonio chuckles at Peter's actions and he too gets up, the three of us silently make our way on deck.<p>

As we set foot on deck, I couldn't help but wonder. Turning to Peter I looked him in the eye before asking, "How did you manage to get on this ship Peter? I thought you were locked in?" Peter flashes me a huge grin and pulls me towards the front of the ship while Antonio's carefree laugh was heard behind me. Once we got to the front of the ship Peter releases my hand and stands directly in front of me, his hands on his hips.  
>"That British jerk-of-jerks has no idea that I've learnt to pick locks so it was really easy for me to escape!" he cries. I sweat drop, no wonder he got onto Antonio's ship. "I saw that Spanish Captain Carriedo leading you away and so I followed you." Peter balls his fists in anger, "I can't believe that the jerk could let you get taken like that! But," Peter's anger quickly subsides and he looks at me with confusion ghosting on his childish features, "Do you know him Amor? You seem very well acquainted with him."<p>

Peter thinks for a moment, "Prima means, cousin right?" he asks slowly, placing all the clues into the puzzle that has formed in his mind. I smile; Peter is such a clever person despite being at a young age. I personally don't understand why Arthur wouldn't trust him; he'd make a great pirate.  
>"I knew it." Says Peter, "You're a Carriedo aren't you?" Peter stares at me with a mixture of fear and awe as I nod, "Wow Amor! I had no idea!" His voice instantly drops as he thought, "But you're nothing like what that jerk and father said. He said that the Carriedo family aren't nice and shouldn't be trusted, but you're not like that now are you?" Peter smiles, "But if you're a Carriedo, why is your name Amor Fernandez?" I chuckle as he asks me that question, but before I could answer, a small force rammed itself into me; arms tightening itself around my form. Peter stares behind me wide eyed making me turn back to only find myself face to face with a pair of golden, caramel eyes.<p>

"F-Feliciano?" I ask, wondering if I had gotten his name right. Feliciano squeezed me tighter, confirming that I had his name correct. I stood there as Feliciano continued to hold me in his arms. "Um..Feliciano?" I ask once more wondering what on earth compelled Feliciano to hold me so tight.  
>"[Name]! I heard about what happened are you okay?" he asks as he squeezed me tighter practically crushing me with whatever strength he had.<br>"[Name]? Is that your real name?" asked Peter. I almost forgot that he was there. I turn to him and smile,  
>"Yes Peter, [Name] is my real name." I pat him on the head affectionately as he stares at me wide eyed. "I have to hide my identity as a Carriedo so I changed my name to Amor Fernandez." Peter nods in understanding. I chuckle; he is such an adorable kid.<p>

"Oh yeah [Name], I overheard someone calling saying that Opal's crew need their captain. What does that mean?" For an adorable kid he sure does ask a lot of questions, but then again children are like that. Once again, before I manage to answer, someone else comes up behind me and slings an arm around my shoulders,  
>"Hey Finny." Greets Brian, "Thought you were going to drown for a moment. We can't have our beloved Captain Opal die now can we?" Once again, Peter stares at me wide eyed.<br>"Woa! [Name] how many identities _do _you have?" I sigh, hoping that this time I wouldn't be interrupted but we all know that fate has a way of ruining things.

"Brain! Don't run of now ye troublesome lad!" I chuckle as another figure graces us with their presence. "Captain! How are ye lass? Heard from Carriedo what happened. Did Kirkland ask ye about the jewel?" I turn to Tyson as I recalled the events from the past month. As I thought, I noticed Lovino and Lia emerge from below deck. I turn to Feliciano,  
>"Feliciano, I think your brother and sister are looking for you." I say. Feliciano nods and bounds over to the two, Lovino yelling at his little brother as he did. "Now for my answer," I day, "I only have three personas Peter, Amor Fernandez, Finnian Opal, and [Name] Finnian Carriedo. I am the daughter of the man who owns the Captain's Jewel, and I am also Captain Opal of The Rowan. At this present moment, Captain Kirkland of the Devil's Dagger has no knowledge of my background as a Carriedo, and only knows at the moment that I am Captain Opal and that I might have the map to the jewel." I managed to answer both questions in one answer. Tyson and Peter both have grim faces.<p>

"If my brother thinks that you have the map [Name], then you're in trouble." He says. Tyson looks to me for an explanation, I give him a look that lets him know that I'll tell him later. Brian continues to stay silent; his arm still wrapped around me.  
>"Finny," he says breaking the silence, "About your identity, if I compromised it in any way I"<br>I cut him off.  
>"It is alright Brian. He is bound to find out sooner or later so it's okay." Brian sighs in relief. I turn away from the three of them and face the ocean. In the distance I see a familiar ship in what seems like pursuit. I demand for a spyglass and I stare through it, catching sight of the Devil's Dagger.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: OMGOMG I am so sorry everyone! I really haven't updated this in a while huh? Well thankfully I managed to get over my writer's block (and laziness). =w=  
>I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything. And at the moment, it's mostly dialogue but the next chapter...well I won't spoil it but you can sort of guess what happens anyway. ^^<strong>

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Lia Vargas (c) LilliLia/She knows who she is  
>Other characters (c) Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE CAPTAIN'S JEWEL<span>**

**Chapter 7:**

_"Ah, Miss Fernandez. There you are." Speaks Arthur. A young woman walks up onto the deck, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Dawn had not appeared and the night was still dark. The young woman walked up to Arthur and yawns._

_"Why did you ask me to be here so early?" She says. Arthur chuckles and passes the young woman a cutlass. She stares at it in surprise. "A cutlass?" She asks, "What for?" Arthur smirks evilly before whipping out his own cutlass and thrusting it towards the woman, who managed to swiftly block the attack._

_"How about we spar a little love? As a woman who was on Captain Opal's ship, I am curious as to how good you are at swordplay." Arthur then pulls back and continues to give rallying attacks at the young woman but her reflexes prevent her from getting hit with those attacks. After a lot of blocking, the young woman immediately went in for her own rally of attacks which surprised Arthur greatly. He almost stumbled backward but he soon regained his balance._

_"You're pretty good lass. A little too good I believe." Says Arthur suspiciously. The young woman's face is surprised but it is quickly masked with an expression of humour._

_"You know Arthur," She says. "You'll never get a woman if you're always so suspicious like that." The young woman winks before thrusting her cutlass once more. Arthur smirks._

_"Oh? It seems that you've been hearing things from Joseph have you?" He says. The young woman chuckles slightly._

_"I do work with him Arthur. But then again, with your stereotypical way of thinking, I'm guessing you didn't think I was this good am I right? After all just because I was a woman you gave me a job in the kitchens." The two of them back up into the main mast as they sparred. Arthur and the young woman's skills were evenly matched._

_"Stereotypical?" Muses Arthur, "So you're saying that not all women can have jobs in the kitchen on a ship?" He raises his eyebrow. The young woman knew that he already had the answer to his question but she decided to answer him anyway._

_"Of course. I for one did not have a kitchen job back then." The young woman states proudly. As they fought around the mast, Arthur smirked as he had an idea. He ran up the mast and leaped; cornering the young woman as she backed into the mast on accident. Arthur landed directly in front of the young woman and as she tried to attack, he caught the woman's cutlass in his and with a few flicks of his wrist here and there, he flung the cutlass out of the young woman's hands. She was unarmed._

_As dawn emerged, the two of them could see the light creeping upon the other's figure like a halo wrapping itself around beauty. The two stared at each other; both of them silently taking in the sight of the person before them, (e/c) never straying from emerald._

_"You're amazing." Breathed Arthur, he placed both hands on either side of the woman so that she wouldn't escape. Arthur leaned in and whispered into her ear._

_"But you still need more practice Miss Fernandez." Arthur's voice had a slight purr in it which made the young woman blush madly. Arthur moved backward slowly and stroked the young woman's (h/c) hair gently. His facial expression one of affection. All of a sudden Arthur's cheeks tinted pink as he pulled away from her; abruptly clearing his throat. He hands the woman his cutlass._

_"If you want to fight effectively you must make sure you have the proper stance. Your skills are exceptional but if you have a proper stance you would be much more skilful." States Arthur. The young woman grips the cutlass and stood but Arthur shakes his head._

_"Not like that." He says. Arthur walks over to the woman and he moves her limbs so that she would be in the correct position._

_"And then you're suppose to grip the cutlass like this." He then placed his hands over hers and moved them so that they were properly placed on the cutlass' handle. Arthur paused, his hands still on top of the woman's. They blush._

_"Ahem. Anyway with this stance you would be able to keep your balance and have a firm hold on your ground." Arthur then walks away from the young woman. "Practice your stance for a while. Then you can clean up and proceed to your kitchen duties." He says curtly. The young woman watches as Arthur's figure walks down below the deck. The young woman is silent. She closes her eyes in her stance, and her mind wanders to when Arthur was leaning into her at the mast._

_"Is this really what friendship is supposed to feel like?" Asks the woman to herself.  
><em>

As I saw the Devil's Dagger I cursed. Without saying a word I thrusted the spyglass to Brian who looked at me strangely. He then looked through the spyglass himself and understood.

"Well then. What are you going to do now Captain?" Asks Brian. I briskly walked over to the quarterdeck where my cousin Antonio was standing behind the wheel. Brian and the others followed behind me.

"Mi primo," I say sternly, "We need to talk." Antonio turns to me with a serious look on his face.

"So you saw the ship mi prima?" He asks. I nod my head. Antonio sighs, "Well, shall we plan on what to do?" I think for a moment, as I tried to sort out a couple of things.

"Mi primo, can you still fight?" I ask him. Antonio stares at me in confusion but he nods nonetheless. "Alright, I have an idea." As soon as I said that, everyone crowded around me.

"Is the Rowan nearby?" I ask, hoping that my ship is close for this to work.

"Aye." Replies Tyson. "She's near." I smirk.

"Good. Now Tyson, I want you and Brian to take Peter to the Rowan. I want you to head back to London and hideout in my mother's old cottage in the mainland, understand?"

"What?!" Exclaims Peter, "Why?!" Peter tugs on my sleeve; I pat him on the head and smile softly.

"It's too dangerous for you to get caught in the crossfire." I say. "I want you to be safe, and I'm sure your brother does too." Peter pouts.

"He doesn't care about me." I ruffle Peter's hair.

"He does." I reply, "Trust me. He cares about you more than you realize."

"So what are you going to do then mi prima?" Asks Antonio. I turn back to the rest of them.

"I'll say here with you mi primo. We're most likely going to fight, we can't just keep running." I reply. Antonio thinks for a moment before speaking.

"Then, can Tyson take the Vargas family with them to London?" I smile.

"Of course." Antonio leaves to tell the trio of Italians about their journey to London. Brian places a hand on my shoulder.

"Captain." He says. "Are you sure you're going to fight him?" I nod my head sadly. As much as I don't want to, it's something that I'm going to have to face at some point in time. Besides, if I was him I would fight. Suddenly, there was an outburst from the main deck. I rush down the quarter deck to see a crowd gathering around the mast.

"What's going on here?" Demands Tyson. Lia Vargas rushes from the crowd towards us.

"Stop them! My fratello, and the Captain!" I stare at her blankly for a brief moment. What on earth is she talking about? And which brother? But the answer becomes clear when the voice of Lovino rings through the air.

"You bastardo! What makes you think that I can go home like a scared little Italian, and leave you here?"

"Lo siento Lovino, but it is too dangerous. What about Feliciano? Or your hermanita Lia? Do you want them to get hurt?" I push through the crowd with Brian and we make it to the center. I see Antonio holding off Lovino as he attempts to attack him.

"Of course not! You can let them go, but at least leave me behind to stay!" Brian immediately goes behind Lovino and holds him back while I run to mi primo's side. "Let me go you bastardo! Let me go!" cries Lovino.

"Be quiet Lovino!" I demand. "While were sitting here arguing, the Devil's Dagger is closing in on us!" I turn to Antonio's crew, "Well don't just stand there gawking like a bunch of ladies in waiting, get to your positions!" I may not be their captain, but Antonio's crew followed my orders regardless. Antonio chuckles.

"Ah, mi prima, just like her papa am I right?" I glance at him before looking at the ground sorrowfully. My father, was the one man I looked up to. My abilities as a pirate captain are all influenced by him. If I was my father though, I would force Lovino to go whether he liked it or not. But as much as I want to, I am not my father.

"Lovino." I walk up to him as he scowls bitterly. "I know how much you want to help. I understand, I felt that way too when my father kept locking me below deck when our ship went to battle." Lovino looks up in surprise. It's understandable. When we first met, he didn't know that sort of thing happened to me. Well, then again, I barely got the chance to speak to him.

"You too?" He says. I sigh. I guess Antonio does the same thing to Lovino and his siblings.

"Fratello! Are you okay?" Lia cries out as she runs to her eldest brother. "You idiota! You shouldn't suddenly start fights like that!" As Lia lectures Lovino, I extend my arm towards Antonio -for he was on the ground- and I pulled him up.

"Captain, I know yer already upset about this whole ordeal.." Starts Tyson, "But the Devil's Dagger is catching up to us!" My eyes widen. Immediately Lia runs to grab her brother Feliciano and Brian scrambles with Peter to get a rowboat ready. Antonio turns to face me.

"Are you ready for this mi prima?" He asks with concern. I smile.

"I am more than ready."

"Are ye sure ye'll be alright Captain? Yer only how old again?" Tyson places a hand on my shoulder, as Lia, Feliciano, Brian, and Peter enter the rowboat.

"I'm seventeen." I reply, "I'll be fine Tyson. I'm not your captain for nothing." Tyson grins and pulls me into a hug; ruffling my hair.

"Of course yer not our captain for nothing." Tyson releases me before heading to the rowboat. As the rowboat lowers, the five of them shout their farewells and good lucks to us. I walk up to Antonio as his crew scramble to prepare for battle. Antonio hands me a cutlass and I grasp it in my hands firmly; in the proper stance.

All that's left, is to wait for confrontation.

"Ugh..when is he coming?" I groan as the evening sky watches overhead. We're all stationed around the ship as we wait.

"Is it true, when you said you were locked in?" I turned around to see Lovino. He walks over and leans onto the railing by the front of the ship. He turns to face me as he awaits my answer.

"Yes." I say. "My father thought I wasn't able to protect myself just yet. That is, until he died."

"What are you talking about (Name)?" Asks Lovino, I tell him about the events before my father's death. Lovino looks out towards the ocean with a slightly sad look on his face.

"I see." The two of us sit in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Lovino. Can you keep my identity a secret? My name too?" I ask. Lovino nods in understanding.

"I heard about that from the tomato bastard." He mutters. All of a sudden we hear a voice behind us, we spin around only to be face to face with Arthur and his crew.

"You don't have to worry about that love." He says darkly. "I already know about your identity as Captain Finnian Opal." I would give a sigh in relief since he doesn't know of my identity as a Carriedo, but I believe now is not the best time. Lovino and I pull out our cutlasses and point them towards Arthur. An alarm is heard and soon, Antonio and his crew surround Arthur's.

"I believe you have something valuable of mine Miss Opal, and I would like to have them back."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<br>Fratello: Brother (Italian)  
>Lo Siento: I am sorry (Spanish)<br>Hermanita: Little sister (Spanish)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Captain's Jewel<br>Chapter 8:**

_"Ah, miss Fernandez. Can you come help me for a bit?" Asked Arthur as he beckoned the young woman towards his desk. He had invited her to his chambers in hope that she could help him figure out something on the world map. The young woman made her way to his desk and stood by him, looking at the map eagerly. _

_"What is it Arthur?" She asked. Arthur stared at the map for a few more seconds before he turned to her. _

_"Well, remember when I asked you about Carriedo's jewel?" The young woman nodded. Arthur smiled and turned back to the map. "You see, I've been trying to figure out a general area in which he could have hidden his jewel in. I know I don't have any leads or the right map but at least it's a start." The young woman glanced at the map with interest. _

_"I see." She said. She eyed the map and placed a finger on her lip in thought. "Maybe he could have hidden his jewel near his home? Or even near Port Carol." Arthur considered her suggestions carefully. _

_"Hm..there is his home in Barcelona." He said quietly, "Port Carol does seem like an option...and then there's his wife in London..." The young woman looked at Arthur in surprise._

_"How do you know about all of that?" She asked curiously. Arthur glanced at the young woman with a smirk._

_"My dear miss Fernandez." Replied Arthur, "I am a pirate who wants this treasure greatly." He slowly advanced towards the young woman who ended up backing into the wall. The young woman blushed at their close proximity but Arthur kept his smirk. His eyes held a certain glint in which the young woman could not name. Arthur leaned into the woman with his arms on either side of her on the wall; their chests almost touching. He leaned his forehead so that it was touching the young woman's._

_"And when I want something love, I'll do anything to get it." Arthur chuckled and pushed himself off the young woman. "And getting as much information as I can is one way." He said in a casual manner as he made his way back to the map on the table, leaving the young woman frustrated and embarrassed by his actions._

_"R-Right.." She said. She brushed herself off as if to calm down before walking over to where Arthur stood. As Arthur stared at the map he sighed._

_"If only I had the map that Opal has. I hear that the map leads directly to the jewel." Spoke Arthur. The young woman stared at him skeptically._

_"How do you know he has the map?" She asked. Arthur shrugged._

_"It was a piece of information that I was given. I know it seems flimsy but Opal seems suspicious enough."_

_"That's why you are going after him?"_

_"Exactly." The young woman frowned slightly, knowing exactly what she was getting herself into. Without realizing, the young woman placed a hand upon Arthur's on the table by accident as she thought. Arthur glanced briefly at the young woman; a small smile ghosting upon his lips. He then looked back at the map, the sensation of the young woman's touch giving him a pleasant, tingling warmth within him._

"I believe you have something valuable of mine Miss Opal, and I would like to have them back."

Something valuable of his? What is he talking about? I understand that he might know about Peter but he said 'them.' What is the other thing? Antonio's men advance slowly around Arthur's as Arthur advances towards Lovino and I. I grip my cutlass and point it at Arthur.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Arthur chuckles darkly as he points his cutlass towards me.

"You know what I'm talking about." He says. "My brother for one, and the map to Carriedo's jewel another. I take it you know where it is since you yourself did give me a general idea to the location. I thank you dearly for the help." Lovino stares at me in surprise but I give him a look which told him to stay quiet.

Actually, to be truthful, when I gave him the general location it was only a wild guess. Even I do not know where it is...nor do I have the map. My father mentioned a map but he never told me where it is...I am aware of some rumors that other people have it but then again they are rumors.

"OPAL!" I blink as I hear Antonio call out to me. Arthur lunges and I get pulled aside by Lovino.

"Bastardo, are you _trying _to get yourself killed?!" Cries Lovino. I shake my head and give him a wry smile.

"Thanks." I say. Lovino scoffs and pushes me onto my feet. All of a sudden I hear the sounds of metal clanging against one another. Antonio's men and Arthur's men gathering around the main mast of Antonio's ship. Both parties focusing on nothing but attacking the enemy. I stand frozen in place, watching as Antonio advances quickly towards Arthur who lost concentration as he prepared to attack me. As the two of them fight, Lovino fights off the other pirates that try to lunge forward.

All my senses are in a blur, the setting, the scene. It's exactly like that time...the time when my father...for some reason, I cannot move an inch. The memories of that time with my father play in my head as if I was reliving the experience. The sounds around me mesh into one, the only distinct sounds are of the conversation between Antonio and Arthur.

"Oh? Getting protective of Miss Opal are you Carriedo? Don't tell me she's your sweetheart." I watch as Arthur and Antonio trade attacks; their expressions full of venom for each other.

"Why should I tell you about any relations I have Kirkland?" Spits Antonio as he lunges towards Arthur.

"Opal you bastardo focus!" Once I again I find myself pulled aside by Lovino and narrowly escape an attack. What is going on with me?! Keep it together...keep it together...

"Sorry." I say before blocking the next attack. I lunge and dodge and lunge and dodge again, slowly I find myself moving closer to Arthur and Antonio.

"Well hello there Miss Opal, care to join the fight?" Asks Arthur; swinging his cutlass away from Antonio and towards me. I swiftly dodge before swing my cutlass. Arthur's opponent changes as he begins to attack me more than Antonio.

"Mi prima, you can handle him si?" Whispers Antonio. I have no idea that he is behind me.

"Of course." I reply. Antonio smirks and goes off to fight Arthur's men.

"I'll leave him to you Opal!" Cries Antonio. I glance at him briefly before returning my focus to Arthur.

"So it's just you and me then." Says Arthur. I frown and swing my cutlass but Arthur immediately flicks his cutlass so that it blocks the attack. I pull my cutlass back and swing once more, aiming for the side but he turns and blocks the attack again. Arthur smirks.

"I know your moves Miss Opal." He taunts, "Or should I say Miss _Fernandez._" This time he's the one who attacks but like him, I too know his moves.

"You're not the only one who is observant _Kirkland. _I know your moves, and you know as well as I that we are evenly matched." I reply. Arthur grimaces and he attacks my left, I dodge.

"We'll see about that." He says grimly. "And for the record, I want the map and my brother back." I frown.

"I'm afraid you can't because I don't have the map, or Peter." I reply. Arthur glares at me.

"Lies." He hisses. Well, it's true, they're not with me so I don't have them. The two of us continue to fight, but the fact that we are evenly matched with each other makes the fight longer and more tiresome.

I can feel myself getting tired and by the way Arthur is carrying himself, I can see that he's getting tired too. We cease talking as we spar, our focus fully concentrated on one another. I'll admit, if I wasn't in this situation I would probably feel embarrassed to be staring so intently at Arthur. But this isn't the case so I don't feel that way.

"Can't go on anymore Kirkland?" I mock. Arthur frowns.

"It's not like you can go on anymore either Opal." He replies. I smirk and lunge towards him, taking him by surprise. He makes a slight grunting noise as he attempts to dodge my attacks but he wavers.

If there's one thing that I learnt from my father is that you should conserve your energy as much as possible. That way when the enemy is tired you can attack them with more strength and over power them. I feel everything slow down around me; disappearing into a blur. That is, until I hear something I never want to hear again.

_BANG!_

"ANTONIO!" I turn around with my eyes wide as Lovino cries out to my cousin. The arm that is wielding my cutlass hanging to my side. No no no no no...this can't be happening! Not again! I'm going to lose another family member again!

I drop my cutlass in surprise and shock as I feel a sharp, excruciating pain in my right shoulder. I turn my head to see Arthur grimacing at me. That's when I realize that he took advantage of my distraction...cheap move Arthur...cheap move.

"I win, Opal." He says. He pulls out the cutlass and I fall to my knees defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah ha ha ha sorry to leave you all at such a bad cliffhanger... =="**

**Well I'm just glad I'm getting back into updating this more :)**

**Oh, and If you have time could you please take a look at my profile and vote at the poll? You don't have to, it'll be really helpful and greatly appreciated if you do. Thanks xD**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Captain's Jewel**

**Chapter 9**

"_Mi concha…" _

_Captain Carriedo stared at his sleeping daughter, he knew that it was her birthday and that she would be old enough to handle herself. He sighed, even if she was now a young woman there was still much for her to learn. The fact that he asked her to protect his jewel made things more complicated. Carriedo absently stroked his daughter's hair while she slept. Sure he could ask someone to look after her, like Tyson. And even his nephew Antonio offered to send one of his best men for protection. But the young pirate maid was reckless enough to put herself in danger without realising. _

_Placing a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead, Carriedo left her quarters and emerged on deck; letting the subtle moonlight and cooling breeze enveloped him. Walking up onto the quarterdeck Carriedo stood behind the wheel and closed his eyes; listening to the waves as they flowed and gently collided themselves to the hull of the ship._

"_Can't sleep too can ye Carriedo?" Carriedo opened his eyes to see Tyson on deck. He smiled as the burly man came towards him._

"_Si."He replied. Tyson chuckled and patted the Captain on his back._

"_Like father like daughter." He said, "Why, it was just yesterday I found the lass on this same here spot. Looking at the ocean like a little bird just waiting to fly." Carriedo chuckled._

"_That's mi concha alright. Just like a child." Tyson laughed along and patted Carriedo's back._

"_Yeah well, she ain't little no more for sure."Carriedo sighed at the thought and glanced out towards the vast ocean in thought._

"_You are right Tyson. She is growing into a strong, able, young woman." Tyson smiled at the Captain's admiration for his young daughter. It was not every time a man had the chance to see the day where a strong female pirate would be in the running for dominating the seven seas. Women assuming the role of piracy was quite rare after all. Tyson understood the pride the Captain had for his daughter, his concha. She, along with her mother meant the world to him._

"_Tyson," Spoke Carriedo, "Can you do me a favour?" Tyson nodded which made a small smile grace Carriedo's lips. "Look after (Name) for me? Make sure she stays safe, and that she is well guided." Tyson gave a large sigh._

"_Aye, ye didn't even need to ask." Tyson chuckled, "I'll make sure she's safe. But how is she going to know how to protect the jewel if she doesn't know what it is?" _

"_Keep herself safe, and everything will be revealed in time." Replied Carriedo, "But if she must, she can start from the very beginning." _

I can feel a throbbing pain in my shoulder as I stir. With a sharp gasp I arouse myself to discover that I am in a cell; probably in the Devil's Dagger I presume. I look to my shoulder, it is carefully bandaged and wrapped tightly close to my arm; throbbing in pain. I won't be able to use my arm for a while that is for sure. I curse myself as I remember the events prior to my current circumstance. To think that Arthur pulled such a low blow to attack me while distracted. But then again, it is my fault. I was taught to never let my guard down around the enemy, _ever_. To think that I made such a foolish, beginner's mistake. I curse myself once more, I can't believe I let myself get beaten by Arthur. What was it that got my attention during the fight again? I gasp in realisation; Antonio! Mi primo! I quickly stood up only to collapse onto my knees as the ship sways on the waves. My injured arm hits the cell bars and I cry out.

"…mi prima?" A voice, quiet and hoarse whispers itself to me from across the way. A figure emerges from the shadows and I see clearly who it is.

"Mi primo!" I call out carefully, assuming that he is quiet on purpose. "What happened?" I ask; switching into Spanish. "Are you okay? I heard a gunshot a-and Lovi—" Antonio chuckles as my mouth runs in panic.

"I am fine prima." He replies. "It'll take a lot to bring down a Carriedo. Especially when the enemy is a bad shot." He shifts to show me his left thigh which is bandaged and bloody. "He scraped my leg but nothing serious." His smiling face then changes into a serious expression, "As for Lovino, Kirkland has him tied against the mast thinking he might hold some information."

"Why Lovino? And what happened to the rest of your crew?" Antonio shrugs.

"Jumped ship maybe. Or killed. I don't know." He then curses and shifts into a comfortable position. "And it's not like he could question you. You were out for a while, and he already asked me. But that did not end well of course….for either of us." The light from above sways and I can see faint bruises and cuts all over Antonio. Oh mi primo, what did Arthur do to you? Is the map to the jewel that important? Or is he desperate to get Peter back?

"Although, Kirkland may question you soon now that you're awake, and I don't want you to get beaten up like I was."

"But Antonio! I don't know anything about the jewel except that father—" I am cut off by the sound of keys jingling and footsteps coming down the hallway outside. Antonio and I fall silent as they approached; unlocking the door before entering.

"Well well well, what have we here? It seems like Miss Opal decided to wake herself." I grit my teeth as Arthur stands proudly in front of my cell. "How does it feel Opal? To be kept in a place such as this? Locked away, separated from your lover." He mocks heartbreak by placing a hand on his heart and with a pout; turning to my cousin Antonio. Antonio glares at him as he speaks.

"But it will be over soon enough love." Arthur crouches down in front of me and pats my cheek gently. "All you have to do is tell me where you kept Peter and the map, and I'll let you go. Scot free, with Antonio and even that Lovino."

"What did you do to him!" Barks Antonio, but all Arthur did is stand up and walk to his cell; striking him with the back of his hand.

"Shut up you bastard!" Replies Arthur. I watched him with a calm expression, observing his every move. After striking Antonio, Arthur returned to me. "I'll let you think about that offer I gave you." He said with a sickening smile, but the only response he gets from me is silence. Arthur frowns.

"Fine." He says, "Rot in this cell for all I care. But I _will _question you soon, you can guarantee that." He walks out of the door and calls out to his men.

"Bring the Italian back to his cell! I have no use for him right now!" Minutes pass and two rugged pirates drag Lovino through the door.

"You stupid bastards!" Cries Lovino, he yells profanities at them as he is dragged into the same cell as Antonio. The pirates opened the cell, and throw him in.

"Hey!" Cries Antonio, "Be more careful!" But the pirates only laughed as they locked the cell door and left.

"Lovino are you okay?" He asks, shifting himself over to check on Lovino.

"I'm fine." He mutters under his breath. "A little bruised but that's nothing. He gave you a harder time." Antonio sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"That is to be expected. Although I wonder how he would treat Opal." Says Antonio, using the name Opal in case the pirates are nearby. Sure he used mi prima but, well you get the idea.

"Is she awake?" He asks curiously.

"I'm awake Lovino." I say quietly. Lovino scrambles to the cell bars to have a better look at me.

"How is your arm?" I glance at my arm and back at Lovino. Giving him a weak smile I reply,

"In pain. But otherwise fine." Lovino nods, cursing under his breath.

"He deserves to be hanged in the gallows." He mutters. But all I can do is just stare at the ground in silence.

I don't know what to think of Arthur right now. I mean, before all this he was really kind and everything. I close my eyes as I remember the look of pain and betrayal I saw in his face when I left his ship; my identity as Finnian Opal revealed. I really hurt him then. Maybe that's why he is going all out now? I don't know. I shift myself as I drift to sleep, finding myself getting some well-earned rest.

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking this sudden hiatus…I didn't think I was going to have one. Anyway, I'm back and I'm working on writing again. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Captain's Jewel**

**Chapter 10:**

_A long time ago, there was a young man and woman who sailed the seas. The young man went by the title of Captain Carriedo, and the woman was his wife. Carriedo was a pirate, a pirate Captain well known among the ranks; a powerful yet just man. He was unlike the other pirates. _

"_Mi amor, do you really think that I will be a good father to our little one?" Asked Carriedo one day to his wife. His wife smiled and gave him a gentle hug._

"_Of course you will." She said to him sweetly. "You will be an amazing father."_

"_It's just so dangerous. With everyone after me." Carriedo planted a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I don't want you and our little one hurt."_

"_We'll be fine." Replied his wife._

"_Captain, my lady." Carriedo and his wife turned to see Carriedo's first mate; Tyson._

"_What is it Tyson?" Asked Carriedo. Tyson walked over and handed Carriedo a spyglass._

"_It's Kirkland, Captain." Carriedo released his wife and peered into the spyglass; groaning as he did so._

"_What now? Not with this whole 'jewel' business again?" Carriedo lowered the spyglass. "When will everyone realise…the bloody fools." His wife came up to him and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder._

"_You better go below deck mi amor. This could be dangerous."_

"_But,"_

"_Stay safe. For the sake of our little one. I'll see what he wants." Carriedo's wife nodded and left._

"_I understand. Be careful darling."_

"Get up! Get up now ye git!"

I wake with a start as I hear the clanging of the bars echo within my cell. I look up to see a crew member glaring down at me with a smug look on his face. I frown. What now? Does Arthur want to question me? Ugh.

''The Captn' wants to see ye.'' The crew member unlocks the cell and goes inside; a mocking smirk on his face. He lifts me up and tosses me over his shoulder, paying much attention to my injured shoulder as he did. I cry out in pain. Damn him.

"Watch how you treat her!" Snarls Antonio. But his only response was a slight chuckle and a second toss; making the current pain worse.

"Damn bastardo!" Yells Lovino. "Didn't you hear? Or are you deaf you stupid-" The rest of his words are in fluent Italian.

"Antonio! Lovino!" I yelp. "Just stop. It's okay."

"But mi- Opal." He replies, catching himself before he gave me away. Not that he could understand Spanish. It was more of the term 'playing it safe.'

"I'll be fine Antonio." I say calmly, trying my best not to wince from the pain.

"You better not tell that bastardo anything." Says Lovino. The crew member grows impatient and starts to leave.

"I won't!" I call out to them. Soon they were out of sight. I can't help but wonder what Arthur is going to do to me. I have seen what he did to Antonio and Lovino. Thankfully they are quite strong. Sure they don't look like it, and Lovino does tend to be a coward most of the time but they can definitely be counted on when needed. I smile softly to myself, I'm so glad that I have them with me.

Suddenly, I find myself up on deck. I squint my eyes as the sudden flash of sunlight hits me. I use my good arm to shield my face to make it easier for me to see. I scan my eyes across the horizon, I wonder what happened to Antonio's ship. Surely it didn't catch fire or sink or anything. What happened to his crew? I hope they are okay. It would break Antonio's heart to know that his crew are lost. Like my father, he is quite close to his crew.

It is unusual for that sort of thing to happen though. Normally a captain cannot trust their crew. They are only reliable if they are paid in great amounts. But even still, they cannot be trusted. I wonder how my father and Antonio got their crew to be ultimately loyal to them? I understand Tyson, and Brian, and the Vargas siblings too. But as for the others...hm. Maybe I shall ask Antonio when Arthur is done with me. Oh...now really isn't a good time for me to be thinking about this isn't it? Oh well.

"Ah, Miss Opal. How kind of you to join us." Arthur's voice is heard and I am tossed onto the ground carelessly. I cry out as my injury hits the floor. I groan and look around, noting that I am on the quarterdeck, close to the wheel. I look up to see that Arthur's face is holding an unusual expression. Is that pity I see? Or worry? I can't really tell. Ugh, my shoulder hurts so much right now. Stupid crew member giving me so much abuse.

"Stand before the Captn' git!" Cries the crew member, yanking me up by the arms harshly. I cry out again. Damn damn damn! It hurts so much.

"Now now." Spoke Arthur. "Ye mustn't hurt our guest." His voice is strangely calm. He has something up his sleeve I can tell.

"But Captn' this wench, she-" But Arthur cuts him off.

"Ah, but ye see I need her in one piece." Arthur smiles, "I have use for her." He bends down and picks me up like a newly wedded bride.

"I will question her privately." He says. He then raises his voice so that every one of his crew members hear. "And if any of ye gits interrupt I'll make sure sweet love is made to ye by the cat-o-nine tails!" He then takes me below deck, and towards his quarters.

Oh great. What is he going to do to me? Torture? Rape? I mean, that sort of thing does happen among the ranks of pirates. I would know; I am a pirate. What am I going to do? Surely he wouldn't take advantage of his 'needed guest' now...would he? He was a real gentlemen when I was Amor Fernandez. Maybe that was all just an act because he pitied me?

My face fell as I recall the events of when I was previously held captive. He was so different from what I thought he would be. I grew up my entire life thinking that the Arthurs were harsh, blood thirsty pirates who mercilessly, and greedily tried to rule the seven seas. But during that time, I learnt so much about him. Sure he has flaws but don't we all? And he has his good points too. He has his smiles, his fears, his laughter, his anger, his tears, and even his weaknesses and strengths. He was so human; much different from what I initially thought.

"You better not try anything." Mutters Arthur, breaking me from my thoughts, "You do realise that I have the upper hand in this." He looks at me as we enter his quarters.

"Here," He says, placing me down on his bed. "Let me see that injury." He rolls up my bloody sleeve; revealing blood soaked bandages that desperately needed changing. "Bloody gits." He mutters, "I told them to change it every now and then." He then unwraps the bandage and I cringe at the sight. Arthur subtly bits his lip as he stares at my shoulder. After a while, he goes over to his drawers and retrieves a towel and some bandages.

"Wait right here." He says, "I'll be back with a tub of water." I wait patiently for him to return. There is something fishy going on. Something really fishy. I cock my head to one side in thought, first he stabs me, and now he's taking care of me? Just what does he need me for? I blink as a thought came to me. Don't tell me he needs me to help him find the jewel? I place my hand by my lips in thought. It is possible and not to mention quite predictable. Soon, Arthur returns with the tub of water and sets it by his bed.

"Now this will hurt a little." He says; carefully cleaning my injury with some cloth. I wince as the hot water touches me. It's so gentle, the way he dabs the cloth on my shoulder. What is up with him? We stay silent as he cleans my wound.

"Kirkland." I say, breaking the silence.

"What is it Miss Opal?" He replies. I look at him with a serious expression.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him. Arthur glances at me for a brief moment; hesitating before returning to my injured shoulder.

"I can't have my prisoners rotting the cells." He says bluntly, and carefully as if he chose those words.

"That isn't the real reason isn't it? You need me to find the jewel don't you?" Arthur's eyes flicker up to me. "I'm right. Aren't I?" Arthur then begins to wrap new bandages around my shoulder.

"So what if I do? You have the map after all."

"Like I said, I don't have it with me." Arthur tightens the bandages and I wince.

"Well then." He says, "You better figure something out Miss Opal." Is he trusting my words this time? I stare at him in confusion. "What?" He asks sternly.

"You didn't say that I was lying this time."

"I searched you, and Carriedo's ship. There was nothing." Arthur finished bandaging me and stands; pulling me up with him.

"But that doesn't mean I don't believe that you have the map because I do. It is somewhere on your ship Miss Opal, or wherever you have it hidden. And I will make you tell me where it is. Even if I have to use others to get to you." He pulls me close and whispers in my ear. "I _will _have that jewel." Suddenly, I find myself asking a question I never thought I would ask. Let alone to someone like him.

"Why do you even want it?"


	12. Chapter 11

**The Captain's Jewel  
>Chapter 11:<strong>

"_What do you want Kirkland?" Carriedo glared at the man standing on his ship as it sailed by Carriedo's. Kirkland shrugged with a smirk. _

"_Oh don't worry Carriedo, I'm not here to steal your jewel." He said. Kirkland; William Kirkland. The only known pirate to rival that of Captain Carriedo. "I'm only here to talk." _

_Carriedo thought for a moment before responding. "Very well." He replied, "But try anything funny and your head will be lopped off your neck savvy?" Kirkland smiles._

"_Now why would I think of even doing such a thing?" He asked in a mocking tone. Carriedo frowned, "Oh come now Carriedo I was just joshing you." Carriedo was still unamused but regardless he placed a plank down between his and Kirkland's ship allowing Kirkland to cross._

"_Make this quick Kirkland I have not got all day." Kirkland smiles._

"_Consider yourself lucky, I have an arrangement to get to so I'm afraid I can't stay long."_

"_Si well, quick your dawdling and get this over with." Kirkland placed an arm around Carriedo._

"_You see it's about this whole rivalry between us. I'm sure it is in your best interest to end this utter stupidity isn't it? Especially with your little one on the way am I right?" Carriedo looked genuinely surprised._

"_How did you.."_

"_I have my means of knowing Carriedo. But it is in your best interest as well as mine to protect our children yes?" Replied Kirkland. _

"_Children?"_

"_You are not the only one with a child Carriedo. I have a son, six years of age; Arthur. Whom I believe is going to inherit my status as a pirate. Do you see why I want to end this as well Carriedo?"_

_Carriedo nodded. "Good, then I have a little plan to end this nonsense our families have started but you know that both sides will not agree if we just simply place our feet down and call it quits." Carriedo eyed Kirkland curiously._

"_So what do you have in mind?"_

"_Come come," Kirkland led Carriedo to the quarterdeck of Carriedo's ship, "I need you to listen to me and listen to me carefully, savvy?"_

In the end he didn't answer my question, bastard. Oh well, not like I can do anything while I'm sitting here in my cell. After I asked him my question, he was silent before he dragged me –carefully so as not to worsen my injury- out of his quarters and back down to the cells. I asked him again before entering the cell hold but he gave me such a look that I quickly closed my mouth; biting my own tongue on accident I will add. Honestly, it's not such a hard question. But then again such simple questions are often the hardest to answer. I glance down at my newly bandaged arm, the sleeve removed. I probably look ridiculous right now. My hair is most likely a mess and my clothes are tattered and bloody. Although as a pirate such things don't really matter but it would be nice to take a bath every now and then.

"Hey Opal," My head shoots up as Lovino's voice echoes within the hold quietly. I scoot over to the edge of my cell and lean.

"What is it Lovino?" I ask him, "Is mi primo asleep?" Lovino glances behind him as he scoots closer.

"Si." He replies, "How's the arm?" I glance at it for a moment.

"Better." I say, "Just a bit better." Lovino curses.

"And the bastardo?" I sigh and tell him what had happened. Lovino grimaces and grumbles in Italian under his breath.

"He wants you to help find the jewel huh? How are you going to do that without a map?" I shake my head. I honestly have no plan in mind. Unless the whereabouts of that map suddenly appear, Antonio, Lovino, and I may never get out of here. And I certainly don't want Arthur to threaten either of them. That is the last thing that I will allow happen.

"If only you two weren't here with me." I say suddenly. Lovino stares at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about idiota?" I stare at him with a serious expression.

"Lovino, Arthur threatened to harm you if I don't comply." Lovino frowns.

"But think about what he might be able to do to you if you were alone!"

"Well yes but.."

"Don't even think about it idiota! There's no way either of us is going to let you go through this alone." Lovino clenches his fists, "I'm not going to just sit back like some coward while you play hero." I reach my hand out of the cell bars towards Lovino.

"Thanks." I say quietly. Lovino grumbles and blushes but he reaches his hand out all the same. Our fingers touch and I smile. We freeze as the sound of clapping his heard, we turn to see Arthur.

"Aw, how cute. I thought ye had more virtue than that Miss Opal. It seems that any man is fine with ye." Lovino makes a move towards Arthur but is blocked by the bars.

"Damn bastardo you have no right to treat her that way!" Arthur glares at Lovino as I stare at the two. What now? What does he want now? More questions? None of us know any more about the jewel that he does. I turn away irritably.

"Now now Miss Opal, I will have none of that attitude on my ship." I stay in position as Arthur kneels in front of me, his fingers grab my chin and force me to look him in the eye. "Ye might want to be careful or one day ye won't see either Carriedo, or Vargas, or even both. So ye better know yer place or else love." I pursed my lips into a frown.

"You wouldn't dare." I say sternly. But Arthur smirks mischeviously.

"Are ye sure Miss Opal? Because with that look on yer face ye don't seem too keen to trust me." He chuckles and stands up. "The Devil's Dagger will be landing at Port Carol soon. I'll be taking ye with me Miss Opal."

"Why are you taking only her bastardo?!" Cries Lovino.

"Because I know she won't escape with ye both on board." With that, Arthur turns to leave. As soon as he does, I sigh and lean into the corner of the cell while Lovino mutters curses to himself.

"He's sick." He says, "Sick." I say nothing in reply. Instead I scoot to the back of my cell and curl up, careful not to put pressure on my shoulder. I didn't realise we were so close to Port Carol. It seems like decades since my father's death and the day I became captain of The Rowan and inherited my father's crew. It's funny how a woman such as I would hold a profession such as Piracy, no woman –or at least a few- is ever allowed to be on ship. It is considered bad luck. Of course my family and their crew do not believe in such superstitions otherwise I wouldn't have grown up by my father's side let alone be a captain. And my father wouldn't have had my mother with him back then either. Then there's Lia Vargas on Antonio's ship. I don't know how good she is but I don't think it really matters to Antonio.

"Opal." I turn my head as Lovino speaks.

"Yes Lovino?" I hear him hesitate slightly.

"Get some rest." He says, "You need it." I find myself smiling a second time today.

"I will, thank you Lovino." As terrible the circumstances are, I'm glad I'm not alone in this. I still can't help but wonder why Arthur wants the jewel, and why he's taking me to Port Carol with him. I close my eyes and try to sleep but my efforts are futile as chills run down my spine.

I have a bad feeling about this.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Captain's Jewel  
>Chapter 12:<strong>

"_Let her go Kirkland!" Captain Carriedo yelled at Captain Kirkland as he fought his way over to Kirkland's ship. The violent thunders and harsh rain making it difficult for him to move forward._

"_Not until you tell me where the jewel is Carriedo!" Replied Kirkland, holding a woman close to him; his blade upon her neck._

"_Darling please!" It was Carriedo's wife. "Just tell him!"_

"_I can't amor! I will not risk losing you and our child!" Replied Carriedo. Kirkland smirked._

"_Aw, how touching. A father risking his life to save his eight month pregnant wife. Tragic. Tell me where the jewel is, and I will let her go."_

"_Never." Carriedo winced as he heard his wife scream with fear, Kirkland's blade pressing against her neck but not enough to harm her. _

"_Well then." Kirkland tossed Carriedo's wife aside much to Carriedo's relief. "I decided to show some mercy to you Carriedo. Not as a pirate, but as a family man and father to my own son." Carriedo's wife scrambled to her husband's side._

"_Darling!" She cried clutching him tightly. Carriedo held his wife close to him._

"_It's going to be okay mi amor." He whispered, "I will explain later." Carriedo's wife looked up at him in confusion but before she could speak Kirkland interrupted her._

"_Now that I decided to return you your wife Carriedo, I want you to return the favour." Carriedo looked up at Kirkland who had a smirk on his face. _

"_What do you have in mind Kirkland?" Asked Carriedo. Kirkland laughed._

"_Hear me out Carriedo, in front of all these witnesses!" He gestured to both his and Carriedo's crew. "I will make a deal with you. I will let you keep your so called jewel but there is a catch. If my son Arthur is able to find the jewel and discover what it truly is, he will be able to have it if he wants and if the jewel will allow it." Carriedo's wife stared at her husband, and in turn Carriedo stared at her._

"_Are you going to accept dear?" She asked quietly._

"_Do it Carriedo. For the future of your child. If you choose to refuse after all, I will hunt you down and destroy every last one of you of Carriedo blood, no woman no, _child_ will be spared." Carriedo bit his lip._

"_Alright. I accept the deal."_

I wake to the sound of the cell door opening and I turn only to wince as I lay on my injured shoulder. I exclaim in annoyance, this is not a good way to start a day…or wake up at least. I have no clue as to what the time may be.

"Now now Miss Opal ye should be more careful." Cooes Arthur in a mocking tone. Damn him. The last thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning is his sarcastic expression looking down upon me. I sit up and groan.

"What do you want now Kirkland? Haven't you had enough with seeing my pathetic state by now? Let alone mocking it with that stupid smug look on your ugly mug?" I blink as soon as I see Arthur's expression falter and replaced with surprise, but only for a brief moment. Well what did he expect? For me to act all friendly and caring to him after all that's happened? He _stabbed_ me, _threatened_ my family all for a stupid, measly jewel! "Tch." I mutter, remembering that he had also taken care of my injury and everything else he did before Antonio ambushed him and took me back.

"I see yer attitude hasn't changed Miss Opal." He says grimly, "Well no matter, we should get going soon." I pulls me up and tosses me over his shoulder.

"Hey watch the injury you bastard!" I cry out, waking Lovino and Antonio.

"H-Huh? M-Mi.." Starts Antonio but cuts himself off before making that fatal mistake. "Opal!" He cries out, "Where are you taking her?!" But Arthur only shrugs.

"Ask Vargas." He says bluntly before shutting the door on them and taking me up upon deck.

"Have we reached shore yet?" Arthur went and asked a crew membered who responds,

"Close Captn'! And what are ye going to do with the wench ye got there?"

"No questions." Responds Arthur and he puts me down; whispering in my ear. "Stay by me and don't wander off."

"How can I?" I hiss at him, "You have Antonio and Lovino in a cell remember?" Arthur smirks.

"Well I'm glad ye understand."

Honestly I do not understand what his problem is! I walk over to the side of the Devil's Dagger and I watch the waves basking in the sunshine. He acts nice to me one moment and then he acts like a jerk the next! And for sure he is not some woman on…I won't dwell any further on that. I sigh heavily. I wonder how Brian and Tyson are doing? I hope they made it to London safely. I wonder where they took Feliciano, Lia, and Peter? Not to the cove I hope. The hidden cove I grew up by before my father took me with him to sea.

Hopefully they brought them instead to my mother's old cottage. Tyson would know where it is, and I have been there once before myself. It is a nice little cottage in the mainland, well away from the ocean and out of the reach of pirates. My mother lived in it when she decided to rebel against her noble family. She would often tell me her story.

"My dearest child, she says, I wanted to be free. And now, I have my wish." I repeat her words to myself aloud. She would tell me that every time I ask why she left her giant house with her dresses and her jewels, when I was little I loved looking at all the pretty things she had which made me wonder why she gave them up.

"Who said those words Miss Opal?" I turn around to see Arthur standing behind me with a gentle look upon his face. During the process of my thoughts the ship settled itself by the docks on Port Carol and many of his crew left the ship. Only a few remained. I turn away and face the sea once more.

"My mother." I reply, deciding to be co-operative, "She told me many stories about how she gained her freedom."

"And if I may ask," Arthur stood right next to me, "Freedom from what?"

"Her family. She had this ambition to sail the seven seas and she got her wish."

"And where is she now?" I shrug.

"I haven't seen her in a very long time." This was no lie, I have not seen my mother in a long time.

"Ah," Replied Arthur. "You know Miss Opal I have been wondering why a woman such as yourself is a pirate. Your mother perhaps is the reason?"

"Part of it." I respond, "Now answer me this Kirkland, why are you being so nice to me?" Arthur stared at me in surprise.

"I believe you are asking me such a difficult question Miss Opal." He replies. I frown and cross my arms.

"A question that I am quite eager to know the answer to." I say. Arthur sighs.

"To be honest, not now." I raise an eyebrow, "Anyway come on." He grabs me by my good arm and hastily pulls me below deck towards his quarters. "You are not venturing around Port Carol looking like that. I have something set out for you and I advise you wear them Miss Opal. I will wait for you outside." He shoves me into his quarters and closes the door. Good grief, talk about avoiding the subject. Regardless, I guess wearing a change of clothes isn't so bad.

"There's even a tub of water and a towel if you need to wash up." Arthur's voice echoes from behind the door. I walk around his bed to find a full tub sitting on the floor, a clean fluffy towel by its side. Just what I'd like right about now. But why though? I guess one should not question such blessings when such things are granted to them.

Once I was clean and dressed in a deep scarlet skirt with a cream blouse; an outfit that is familiar to me –probably one of the ones I was wearing during my escapades as Amor Fernandez- I left the room in the midst of fixing my hair to be somewhat respectable. Arthur stares at me with a look on his face that I can't seem to recognize. He quickly blushes and clears his throat. "Well you look, nice, Miss Opal." He says coming up beside me, holding out his arm. "Shall we proceed then Miss erm, Fernandez?" What? What? Miss _Fernandez_? Is he alright? I freeze in place with a bewildered expression on my face. What is going on? Arthur catches on and sighs.

"Miss Opal, I know I am referring to you using an old alias but you must understand. You are Finnian Opal, a well-known pirate remember? A well-known _male_ pirate. And at the moment I have use for you so in no circumstances am I going to let some git take you because of your identity while I need you."

Ah, so that's it. I almost forgot about that important fact. I'm supposed to be a male under the name Finnian Opal, not a female. Curse the roles of women today. No wonder my mother wanted to leave. I can't help but feel sceptical though, he's treating me so nicely now.

"Also Miss Opal, do not get used to the way I am treating ye. From this point on until we return to the ship ye are Amor Fernandez and ye are mine savvy? Do not forget that I am well aware of who ye are and that ye are of no value to me." He says sternly, returning to his usual way of treating me. Ouch. So I am of no value huh? Well I don't care. After all that's happened. I clench my skirt in my fist, but if I don't care why do I feel strange.

I am jolted from my daze as Arthur tugs on my good arm and drags me onto the deck and off the ship. Once we were in Port Carol he holds his arm out and stares at me with a raised brow. As much as I don't want to comply to this idiotic charade but I must for the safety of Antonio and Lovino. I take his hand and force a smile, he smirks and we walk through the crowd.

"If I am of no value Kirkland, then why show interest in my family and who I am?" Arthur glances at me.

"You have many identities Miss Fernandez." He responds using an alias, "And I am curious to know just exactly who you are." I raise an eyebrow. So he must be gaining my trust this entire time just to figure me out. Well if that's how he is going to play the game then I'm going to mess around and play his game then.

The two of us enter a tavern full of drunken pirates. One of which decided that it would be funny to make a move on me. "Hey lass why don't ye ditch the git and come have a pint with us!" Cries a drunken pirate but he is met with Arthur's blade.

"Hitting on my "lass" now are ye? Yer going to regret doing that." He hisses under his breath. I sigh and stand to the side, a fight in a tavern on Port Carol is common and really of no surprise. One can do stupid things when drunk I can assure you though I personally have not done such a thing. My identity as a female pirate would run the risk of being exposed if I did. I roll my eyes as Arthur and the drunk pirate engage in a fight…along with the rest of the tavern. Typical. Very typical. I wonder if my father partook in such things. Or even Antonio. You can't expect _everyone_ to be a gentleman now honestly. I will admit though that there are few such as Feliciano, but then again you never know. I've seen too many of these drunken shenanigans to bother giving a care about it.

As the drunken fight went on I see a man standing in the corner of the tavern, an observer of the said fight. But I can't help but notice that he is eyeing Arthur. I wonder if he needs to see him or something. Without any hesitation I step over collapsed bodies and make my way through the chaos towards the man.

"Um, pardon me." I say politely, holding a façade that I am but an innocent young woman, "But I can't help but notice you staring at the captain of the Devil's Dagger." The man turns to me with a blank face.

"You have no need to lie to me lass." He says, "I know who you are. Saw you here before years ago with your cousin Carriedo. Except you were more solemn then." I blink in surprise and step back, ready to run if needed. The man turns away.

"I have no intention of giving away your identity." He says, "I am more interested in the money your companion has paid me for certain information." I stare at him curiously.

"What kind of information?" I ask. He eyes me warily.

"Information on the whereabouts of a Rowan Carriedo." My eyes widen and I lean on the wall of the tavern, flabbergasted by what I just heard.

What does Arthur want with my mother?!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So sorry omg I took so long but I updated with two chapters! Haha I finally knew what I was going to write. This story is starting to get real interesting….and confusing…. O_o Hopefully chapter 12 makes sense. It wrote itself so I'm a little sceptical… - It has to be honest, been a while since I wrote anything really…<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**The Captain's Jewel**

**Chapter 13:**

_Carriedo paced up and down his quarters while his wife; Rowan Carriedo sat on their bed._

"_You're going to have to explain to me dear." Spoke Rowan, "I want to know what is going on with you and Kirkland." Carriedo turned to his wife and kissed her affectionately on the forehead._

"_Mi amor, I'm afraid I cannot tell you everything." He replied, Rowan pouted and he chuckled. "But I can tell you this though, what Kirkland and I have planned will bring an end to our rivalry and provide peace for our families." Rowan placed her hands upon her husband's._

"_Do you really believe that?" She asked him. Carriedo held his wife in his arms and sat down beside her. _

"_I do," He replied. "I do." He placed a hand on Rowan's abdomen. "Maybe you should return inland mi amor." But Rowan frowned and swatted his hand away._

"_Of course not!" She cried, "I will stay here." Rowan gave Carriedo a soft smile. "I would rather have our child born here on this ship, on the sea than anywhere else." Carriedo returned her smile._

"_Right." He said, "Out child will be brilliant. And speaking of children, I have not seen my nephew Antonio in a while. He should be seven now I suppose."_

"_He is a lively child just like his father." Rowan smiled at the thought._

"_I should go visit soon, I also have something to tell my brother as well." Carriedo sighed as Rowan leaned by him."_

"_Shall we go tomorrow then love?" She asked._

"_Yes."_

"Rowan Carriedo?" I ask the man. He nods and turns to me.

"Yes, your mother." I grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him down to my level, no one in the tavern notices.

"What does Kirkland want with my mother?" I hiss at him but the man shrugs.

"Sorry, but that's something even I don't know." I release him and he rubs the back of his neck. Why on earth would Arthur want my mother? Don't tell me he believes I hid the map with her? I don't even know anything about a map. "You should tell him where your mother lives lass. It's in your father's interest." I stare at him bewildered.

"What are you talking about? My father's interest?"

"All will be explained later. You father told me all those years ago when I asked him." I stare at the ground sadly. It's like my father has some sort of elaborate plan, and his own daughter doesn't know about it. The man pats me on the head.

"Trust your father concha." I snap my head towards him as I heard the name he called me.

"_What?_"

"You have your mother's spirit, and your father's skill. You are a wonderful child concha, don't let these unfortunate events prevent you from developing your potential." He turns away, "Also, tell my son Antonio to be strong." And with that he vanishes; leaving me in the midst of the chaos of the tavern. I have never met Antonio's father at all until now. Father said that he was a nice man and that he can be trusted. I wonder how Antonio will feel once I tell him about this encounter. Suddenly a hand is placed upon my shoulder and I spun around, slapping the person behind me in surprise.

"Ow you git! What did I ever do to you?!" I blink when I see Arthur irritably holding a hand to his bruised cheek. I choke back a laugh.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that Kirkland?" I ask in response to his question. Arthur flushes before muttering a no. His eyes glance around, probably looking for my uncle.

"There is a cove." I say suddenly, causing Arthur to look at me curiously.

"Yes?" He asks.

"There is a cove, a hidden cove in London. That is where Rowan Carriedo lives he says." Arthur nods his head.

"Well the man certainly knows his information." Smirks Arthur, "I don't suppose he told you how to get to this hidden cove did he?" I hesitate, do I really want him to know where my mother lives? But then again, my uncle says to trust my father...

"He did. I know where to go." Arthur notices my hesitant attitude.

"So, what's with the pause? Ye lying to me Miss Fernandez?" I shake my head.

"I'm not. Just a little shaken up I suppose. You wasted a lot of time with that man Kirkland it really wasn't necessary." Arthur places his fingers underneath my chin and looks me directly in the eye.

"Ye are supposed to be my lass Miss Fernandez, I'm just playing the part ye see." He moves his face closer so that his lips were hovering over mine. I tense at the sensation of feeling him close, a part of me wishing that he would just close the gap and get it over with. I place my hands on his shoulders and push him away flustered. The damn idiot.

"Well, it's annoying." I reply; refusing to make eye contact with him. I will not deny that I do not completely hate him after all we've been through before. I will not deny that but don't get me wrong. This does not mean I have feelings for him. Yes, this doesn't mean I have feelings for him.

"There's no harm in having a bit of fun Miss Fernandez." He says with a smile; holding out his arm. "Care to explore the rest of Port Carol with me?" He asks. I did not return the smile, after all he is only asking me because it's just part of the game. I take his arm lightly, attempting to put some distance between him and myself.

"Fine." I reply quietly. Arthur frowns briefly before smirking.

"I know exactly how to erase that frown Miss Fernandez." He walks out of the tavern with me in tow and we make our way through the bustling of Port Carol. It's a filthy place to be honest, and no place for anyone to be taking a girl out I can assure you.

You have pirates, drunk and not drunk, scandalous women or sorts, it's just not the best place to be and I only ever come here to stock supplies. As we walk there are people who greet Arthur with respect, people who greet him politely and people who just downright fear him. That's what it's like, being a Kirkland or a Carriedo it's the same. People know of the two pirate names and anyone who bears the name is instantly feared. Of course that is until I came along, the great Finnian Opal who is known for his mischievous cruelty towards the ships he ambushes.

"Where are we even going Kirkland?" I ask him as I find myself being led away from the busy parts of Port Carol and onto the beach where the faint sound of music is heard. I start to worry a little as I watch the sun setting in the horizon. Has it really been that long?

"It's not every day you get traveling minstrels who are brave enough to go to Port Carol Miss Fernandez." He replies but he doesn't look at me. Funny, why would he take me to see the traveling minstrels. It's not like there's anyone here to continue to act. He could just easily return me to the ship and go off on his own. We make our way towards the minstrels and I see that there are a few other people, dancing and laughing as the minstrels play. One of them I couldn't help but notice is a fancy looking pirate. His blue eyes sparkling as he dances with one of the women, his long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail; following his movement. He catches my eye and he stops dancing, thanks the women with a charming smile and waltzes over to where Arthur and I stood.

"Ah, fancy seeing you here Kirkland, and with a delightful belle too." He says, taking my hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "I am Francis Bonnefoy and I would love to know the name of such a beautiful flower." Arthur growls.

"Hands off Bonnefoy the lass belongs to me." Arthur pulls me away from Francis and pushes me behind him. Francis chuckles.

"So the two of you are together I presume?" He asks with a smile. "I wonder what you see in him flower, the man is after all the opposite of tasteful."

"Excuse me!" Cries Arthur, "You should take a look at yourself you slimy French git if there's anyone who's distasteful it's you!"

"Oh lighten up Kirkland, it is a beautiful evening oui? You should take some time to relax a little. Maybe dance with you girl." He says.

"I'm not his girl!" I cry out making the two of them flinch.

"Oh?" Francis smiled, "Then Kirkland you don't mind if I dance with the belle do you?"

"I mind."

"Oh good!" Francis takes me by the hand and he drags me into the circle of dancing people. While Francis twirls me around I couldn't help but laugh, I've never really danced like this before to be honest. I have when I was living with my mother but when I started living with my father on his ship I spend more time learning swordplay than dancing.

"You are quite graceful flower. Have you ever danced before?" He asks me kindly. I shake my head.

"Only when I was young." I respond quietly. Francis swings me closer to his side.

"How come flower?"

"Ah, I don't know. I guess I never found the time to dance." Francis smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Well I'm glad that I'm the first to dance with you in a long while." He smirks and looks over my shoulder. "I better get going, or my crew may take advantage of my absence." He bows and gives my hand a final kiss before departing towards the docks of Port Carol. A hand is placed on my shoulder but this time I don't slap the person behind me.

"He's finally gone, the stupid git." Mutters Arthur. I turn around and notice that almost everyone had gone. I stare at Arthur for a while. "What?" He asks me.

"Bonnefoy is a much better gentleman than you are." I say suddenly. Arthur flushes.

"Oi! Don't compare me to that French git! He is no gentleman!" I laugh at the sight of his scarlet face.

"You're pretty close to him aren't you Kirkland?" I ask with a smile. He frowns.

"I've been rivals with him for a very long time. Of course our rivalry does not even equal to the rivalry the Kirkland family has with the Carriedo family." He says, holding out his arm.

"It's a boring story really, you wouldn't want to hear it." I take his arm and smile widely at him.

"Actually Kirkland, I'd love to hear it."


End file.
